Weird Tekken Adventures!
by FNAFFRENZYCAT
Summary: Everyone knows Jin's life is not ordinary at all. So come along and join him and his friends on one ride that hopefully will at least make you chuckle or smile. (I'm sorry, I'm horrible at summaries...I sound kinda like Dora the Explorer too...) This is rated M, so kids beware.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I noticed that there are not much going around in the Tekken area!*GASP!* So, I wanted to give a helping hand and give this fun fic to your eyes! Make sure you review for ideas because I want you guys to feel involved too! Enjoy! Thank you Sasusakui-chan!**

 _ **Italic- thoughts**_

 **Chapter 1: Birthday!**

 _These little fuckers will not stop bothering me now that it's my birthday, shit._ Today will be absolute hell for Jin Kazama. Little did he know that a special girl of his will come out of her stealth mode and scare the living shit out of him.

Lili: SURPRISE MY LITTLE BITCH!

Jin: Ahhhhh! How the fuck did you get in here?!

Lili: Your mom gave me a house key.

Immediately after her sentence, she gave Jin a long, passionate kiss. After they pulled apart, Jin got dressed. (Lili was still in there, and she smacked his ass.) When the two lovers arrived down stairs, Kazuya R.K.O.'ed Jin. *out of nowhere*

Kazuya: Happy Birthday little shit!

Jun: Kazzy!

Kaz: Yes, honey?

Jun: No fucking horse playing with the birthday boy! You do that every goddamn year! Poor Jinny-poo.

Jin: MOMMY! I thought you would stop calling me that when I was 10! Plus, BAE's here so that's embarrassing!

Lili: Well, I have to agree with…..Jinny-Winny…

Jin: YOU TOO?!

Kaz: His stupid name can suck on-

Jun: DON'T SAY IT!

Kaz:….Deez nuts….

Hwoarang, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Steve, Alisa, and Lars burst through the door, also putting a huge hole in it. *PAUSE*

Kaz: What the living fuck did you assholes do to my damn door?!

The group totally ignored him. They went to talked to Jin and Lili.

Hwoarang: Wassup dick! Happy B-Day!

Steve: Ello mate! Happy Birthday!

Jin: Thanks.

Steve: Somethin the matter mate? You seem upset.

Hwoarang: Oh, I know. He's mad that he's still a virgin! *Bursts into laughter*

Steve punches Hwoarang in his nuts. Hwoa groans in pain.

Hwoa: Steve…..nut…shots….…don't….count….bitch….

He chokes that out before he falls down after ANOTHER shot at his nuts. Jin laughs maniacally in Hwoa's face.

Jin: Who's laughing now Whore-ang! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…BITCH!

In Lili's group, the girls were horrified at Jin's retarded-ass laughing.

Alisa: Ummmmm….

Asuka: Ummmmm….

Xiaoyu: Uhhhhh…..

Lili: I'm sorry for all who all had to hear that….

Asuka: Oh yeah! Lili, tell Xiaoyu that _special_ news that you were talking about earlier!

Lili: Right! Xiao, I know you're still kinda pissed at me for dating your long-time crush. I'm still so sorry for that…. SO, I got you…a STRIPPER!

A stripper with brown hair, brown eyes, six-pack abs, strong muscles, and a handsome face came out of a box that came *out of nowhere!* A.K.A. Shin!

Xiao and Alisa: SHIN?!

Shin: That's right! I'm a stripper here to turn you on!

Shin starts twerking on Xiao, and the song **Pop Lock and Drop It** comes on. During Shin's twerk fest, the whole room turns into a strip club.

Alisa: Have any of you guys seen Lars?

Coming out the bathroom, Lars sees that Shin is a stripper, the girls and guys are partying without him, and that Alisa is looking for him.

Lars: Baby, what the fuck is going in here?

Alisa: Shit that even **I** don't understand.

Jun and Kazzy come out of hiding addresses the kids/teens/adults.

Kaz: *clears throat* EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER HERE! * Mortal Kombat reference! ;D*

Everyone gathers around and Kazzy tells them what Jun and him were thinking to do for Jin's birthday.

Kaz: We are going to-

Hwoa: We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship~

Steve: Let him finish BITCH!

Kazzy: AS I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted- we are going to wherever Jin wants to go.

Hwoa: A.K.A. Lili's- OW!

Steve: I will shove my fist up your ASS if you don't shut the fuck up!

Jin and Lili blushes hard.

Lili: Perverts.

Hwoa: I'm not! I'm just stating facts! He wants bust it open! OWW!

Lili: …hehehehehehehehhehehe *perverted smile*

Jin:….ummmmm…. If I get my dick cut off tonight, you'll know why.

Jun: So….. Where do you want to go today Jinny-poo?

Hwoa: To deez nuts.

Steve: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Asuka: OOOOOH! I know! How about going to the beach!

Lars: Nah, too cliché.

Alisa: Jin, do you have any places that you enjoyed going to before?

Jin: Well, does Chuck E. Cheese's count?

Kaz, Jun, and Lars: HELL NO!

Shin stopped twerking on Xiao when he heard that.

Shin: Da fucks?

Xiao: I want to go too! I love it there!

Asuka: Of course you would Xiao…

Steve: Who knows? It could actually be fun to revisit childhood places.

Lili: RE-visit?

Steve: Yeah, Suki and I went there last week.

Asuka: You weren't supposed to tell them that!

Kaz: Whatever people, we are not going to no damn Chuck E.- *POOF!*

There are now in Chuck E. Cheese's.

Kazzy: Author! What the hell! Ain't nobody tryna be here!

Catrina McDee: First of all, get your damn grammar straight, because that shit is crooked as hell. Second, just do what I write and shut your ass up! Jin is the birthday boy here! He gets what he wants here! Suck my ass!

Lars and Hwoa: **PRESS**

Kaz burst out bawling and wailing.

Jun: It's okay honey, cheer up now. She's gone…..

Jin, Lili, Xiao, Lars, Hwoa, and Steve ran into the play area and started to go crazy on the games. Jin went to the tube-slide-thingy and almost got stuck. Lili crawled into the tube too, and started have a make-out session with Jin. Xiao and Shin started to order the food and drinks. Hwoa fell asleep since he realized he was actually bored.

Kazzy and Jun sat looking bored as hell watching the kids being stupid as fuck. Lars and Alisa watched the creepy-looking animatronics on stage do a performance about friendship. Ugh!

Alisa: Oooh, Lars! Can I keep it?! Please!? It looks so CUTE!

Lars: Are you dead-ass serious? That shit is creeper-based as fuck. Look at it, where the hell do you see **CUTE?**

Alisa: Everywhere!

Lars: Sweet mother of God….

Steve and Asuka are playing in the bowling area, and are having a fun time doing so.

Steve: If I get a higher score than you at this, then you have to give me lap dance.

Asuka: Hell no! Plus, how do you know **you're** going to win.

Steve: Steve logic.

After the game, Asuka won.

Asuka: That's right author, state the facts!

Steve: Damn, I'm hungry.

Asuka: Yeah, let's go.

In the tube-slide-thingy, Jin and Lili finally pulled apart from their long ass kiss. They turn their heads to see children staring at them.

Lili: Ummmmm…. Hello children…..

Jin: Uhhhhh…..Hi kids…

Children: EWWWWWWWWWW!

The children scramble to their parents to tell them what they saw.

Child #1: Mommy! I saw a prince and princess smooching in the tubes!

Child #2: Dad, I saw a hot blonde getting her smoochy freak on with a boy in the slides.

Parents: WHAT?!

Jun and Kaz heard the situation and knew who they were talking about. Kazzy started yelling in the tube.

Kaz: I know you want smash Lili really bad but not HERE!

Jun: Yes, there are young ones here so no sex related activities. Understood?!

Jin and Lili: Yes ma'am.

Kazuya: Everyone! Gather around… again. It's 10pm.

Hwoa woke up and saw pizza in his hair.

Hwoa: Who did this?!

Steve and Asuka snicker.

Alisa: Actually, it's 4pm.

*POOF!*

Kazuya: Now it is. So, we can go to the club and get drunk as fuck!

Everyone: YAY!

Xiao: I can't move, I'm stuffed from the food.

Shin: Me too.

Kaz: That's what you get for not sharing the damn food. Come along, people.

Jin: Wait! Chuck E. didn't sing **Happy Birthday!** to me!

Jun: It's too late for that now, plus you were busy lip-locking Lili over there.

Hwoa: *grins* What did I miss? Do I hear **Jin is getting one step closer to losing his virginity?** I'm proud of you!

Lili: If you don't fucking shut the fuck up right now, I will chop off your balls and feed it to Kuma and will make you watch every. single. second of it… * evil smirk*

Steve: Hehehehehehehehhehehe

Asuka: Damn

Lars: Can we go already?! I want to get wasted!

Kaz: Yeah, Let's go!

There are now at the club.

Everyone is looking around at the lights and crazy people partying like they don't give a fuck.

Lars: This is what I'm talking about!

Shin: I'm home BABY!

Hwoa: I'm gonna flirt with some chicks…..

Kaz: Honey, let's get drunk out of our mind!

Steve and Suki follows, and Anna is the bartender.

Anna: Hey nephew and his girlfriend, who is this young lady?

Asuka and Steve blushes

Steve: This is my girlfriend Asuka Kazama.

Anna: Related to Jin, huh?

Asuka: Yes.

Anna: Oh, so Steve….Did you pound her yet?

Steve and Asuka blush harder.

Steve and Asuka: NO!

Anna: No need to be loud, you can privacy you need in the back-

Steve and Asuka: NOO!

With Lars and Alisa, they are grinding on each other while drinking vodka.

Kazzy and Jun watches them.

Kaz: When are we ever going to **get it on** like when we were young again?

Jun is knocked out from the vodka.

Kaz: Damn it. Now I have to carry her around.

Hwoa is getting no luck with the ladies tonight.

Hwoa: C'mon baby, can I at least your number?

Lady: Hell the fuck no! Get out of my sight, you pervert!

Tough guy: What are you doing with my baby girl, punk?

Hwoa: Shit…

We all know what happens afterward…

Jin and Lili are dancing in the crowd.

Lili: Are you having a fun B-Day babe?

Jin: Of course! But do you know what will make it end perfectly?

Lili: What?

Jin suddenly picked her up and carried her to the private rooms. They started to make out and undress each other. The pair was ready to get it on until…..

 **BAM! I came to stop them from having sex! I'm a total cock-blocker! I think I'll do a lemon when Kazzy mentions it. So, how did I do? This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. Please review and give me more ideas! I wrote the story in a script-like way because I thought the story would be funnier that way. I'm a kinda slow typer, but I managed to do this one in 1 day or 1 day and 4 hours…**

 **Oh just so you know the pairings: Jun and Kazzy (obviously)**

 **Jin and Lili (obviously)**

 **Steve and Asuka (obviously)**

 **Shin is Xiao's personal stripper/pet**

 **I would love to thank Sasusakui-chan for the motivation! (Again!)**

 **~Cat out! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Sister's therapy!**

Kaz: Well, in the previous chapter, Jin had his piece-of-shit birthday.

Jin: And I got cock-blocked.

Jun: Now, we are going to have a _special_ guest…Nina!

Steve ran in looking like a child that saw the ice-cream truck.

Steve: MOMMY!

Nina: My boy! My big, **retarded** , baby boy!

?: Don't you fucking dare forget about me!

Kazzy: Oh yeah! Also, from the last chapter, Nina's slutty sister…..Anna!

Anna: Bitch, who the fuck you think you talking to?!

Kaz: Technically, I was talking _about_ you…..

Anna: Stupid asshole! I will slap your hair back into place! That shit looks like you used the whole hair gel factory on that!

Kaz: Technically, I use only two bottles a day…..

Steve: Auntie, this is not how you acted in the club last chapter…

Anna: I wasn't around Nina! Plus, I was a little drunk.

Asuka: That explains…

Lili: Anyway, since you two can't get along well, I will be your psychiatrist. (a doctor who helps people with their problems)

Nina: What?

Anna: Really?

Lili: Of course! Not only my help, but with the assistance of Lucky Chloe!

Lucky: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Anna and Nina: * waves back uneasily *

Jin: No offense or anything, but how is she going to help?

Lili: She's mainly going to be a comforter if one of them breaks down, she looks like a soft kitty!

Jin grabbed Lili by her hip and gave her a long French kiss.

Jin: Good luck.

Lili: Thanks.

Asuka: Ok peeps! Let's get this thing started!

Lili: Come along people, the sooner the better, right?

Nina: I guess so.

Anna: Yeah, sure.

Lucky: Nya!~

In the room!~~~~~~~

Lili: Let's start from the beginning, how did your rivalry start?

Nina: It all started when we were young, Anna killed our father.

Lili: And what was that reason Anna?

Anna: Our father…I….was jealous of Nina!

Nina turned her head to see a breaking down Anna.

Anna: Father never appreciated me! He would always pay attention to Nina! All love and support from our father was given to _her!_ He never even thought of caring for me! Just to that no-good bitch!

Anna started to cry.

Anna: I was debating either live with the neglection or end it. I was thinking of suicide, but I didn't want to die that way. So, when father was on a mission, I took a rifle that fell on the ground and shot him right in front of Nina!

Nina, Lili, and Lucky started to tear up as well.

Lili: Lucky, do as you must.

Lucky crawled over to Anna and hugged her. Anna burst into tears and sobbed into Lucky's chest.

Nina: Anna….

Lili: Nina, do you think you two can finally resolve your disputation?

Nina: I think…

Lili: Show me then.

Nina: I don't know how…

Lili smiled softly, and took Nina's hand. She motioned Nina to hug Anna and fix their sibling conflicts. Nina embraces her sister.

Nina: Anna, I'm so sorry for your despair that you had to go through. It is also _my_ fault that I didn't notice you jealousy sooner. I am sorry for being a daddy's girl and not being the proper example for you. I'm sorry for being a partial reason that Dad isn't alive. I am sorry for being a horrible sister…..

Anna started to wipe away her tears.

Anna: Nina, I am sorry for killing our dad. I'm sorry for being too selfish. I am sorry for causing you also to be in misery because of my jealousy. I am sorry for being an embarrassment to you because of my slutty tactics. I needed love and that's how I got it, even if it was the worst possible way. I am sorry for being the worst sister in the universe…..

The girls started crying their sorrow away, and constantly apologized to each other. Lili and Lucky looked triumphly looked at the reunited sisters.

Lili: We done well, didn't we Miss. Chloe?

Lucky: YAY!

After the therapy, Nina, Anna, Lili and Lucky went out for ice-cream.

Lili: A toast to our accomplishment of the newly sister bond after years and years and years and years of conflict put to an end!

All: CHEERS!

Nina: And a toast to Lili and Lucky to for helping us sisters to get back together!

All: CHEERS!

Back at the House~~~~~~~

The girls enter the house and crash on the couch. Boy, they were pretty exhausted. The rest of the gang enters the room.

Jun: So, how did it go?

Anna and Nina: Wonderful!

Asuka: Steve! Your mommy and aunt finally got along!

Steve runs to them and hugs them tightly.

Steve: Now we can be a happy family now.

Steve started tearing up and so did the sisters. Steve turns to Jin.

Steve: Can I?

Jin: Fine, just this once. After all, Lili deserves your thanks other than in just words alone.

Steve turns to Asuka.

Asuka: Same thing as Jin.

Steve turns to Lili. He walks up to her and gave her a big hug. As well as a kiss on the cheek. Lili blushes and looks at Jin and Asuka uneasily. They nodded their heads at her.

Steve: Thank you so much Lili.

Lili: Umm….. No problem Steve. Glad to help….

Lucky: Don't forget about me~!

Steve: You too, Chloe.

Lucky: YAY!

Kaz: Now that the drama is over, let's….. Um, anyone has an idea what to do next?

Asuka: Beach!

Jun: Sweetie, that's for another chapter!

Jin: Well, for now~

Jin picks up Lili and carries her to his room.

Jin: Author! When are we going to have sex?!

Catrina: NEVER!

Lili: Oh, come on! PLEASE?!

Catrina: Later then….

Jin: But I want it now!

Catrina: Actually, I'm working on a lemon for you two…..

Jin and Lili: YAY!

Kazzy and Jun enters the room. (well, breaks the door down)

Jun: DO you KNOW how MUCH that damn door COSTS?!

Kaz: I don't know, you tell me….

Jun: You know what?! NO SEX!

Kaz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jin: That's right, you get cock-blocked!

Kaz: Fuck you.

Jin: Love you too Dad.

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 2! Sorry if it's kind of late! It's a little shorter than the first one! See you next time! Catrina out!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I won the computer back! Now here we are! First, I would love to give a big shout out to** _ **SushiSandwich**_ **and the guest** _ **boboboKat**_ **for their wonderful reviews!**

 **Response to** _ **boboboKat**_ **since I couldn't PM you: Thank you! And yes, I love stories with Kazzy and Jun being nice/cool to Jin too! :-)**

 **Okay! Let's get it started! Sorry if was late!**

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Beef at the Beach- Transgender and Miss Pretzel**_

What a beautiful day! The sun was high, the sky was blue, and Tekken cast were practically roasting. Of course, with every Kazzy you meet, you will always his bipolar wrath. On the couch, in the middle was Kaz, on the left, Jun, on his right- no one. (Since he pushed that person off) On the floor, Jin, to his left, Hwoarang, to his right, Steve. The girls were standing in the fan. It wasn't really working. Alisa and Lars were chucking down nice, cold water, but it was no use. Shin and Xiaoyu were putting their heads on the refrigerator door. Kaz was pissed at the temperature. Then, he finally snapped.

Kaz: Fuck! Everyone! Come here now!

Everyone sluggishly walked/crawled towards him. The boys on the floor turned their heads to look at him.

Kaz: It's too damn hot in here!

Hwoarang: No shit Sherlock.

Jun smacked him on the head.

Hwoa: Owwwy…

Kazzy: Thanks honey. I wanna go somewhere to cool off! Any suggestions?!

Steve: What about the pool?

Kaz: EEEEWWWWWWW! Do you know how much people piss and shit in there?! Hell no!

Asuka: As I said, a BAGILLION times before, what about the beach?!

Xiao: YAYAYAYAYA! The beach!

Lili looked at Jin and smiled.

Lili: Now we can a romantic date at the beach you've always wanted

Jin: Yeah

Jin grabs Lili and kisses her. Then he grabs her leg and put in on his waist. Then, he backs them up against the wall. Then-

Lars: Jin! Keep it in your pants dammit!

Jin backed them up from against the wall. They stopped kissing but Jin didn't put down her leg down for a _specific_ reason.

Asuka: Aren't you going to put her leg down?!

Jin shook his head at her defiantly. Lili gasped and blushed scarlet knowing the reason. She also felt something hard poking her private part through her shorts. Hwoa grinned at this; he knew the reason as well but didn't say anything aloud. But he did tell Steve, and they both silently snickered.

Alisa: I will scan him to see what's wrong.

Jin looked pale. Lili blushed even harder. (Is that possible?) Alisa began to scan his nether regions.

Alisa: Scan in progress. 20%, 46%, 68%, 99%. Scan complete. Subject's penis entered its sexual arousal phase. To put it simply, Jin has a boner.

That's when Hwoarang and Steve started bursting out laughing hysterically. Shin pulled Lili from Jin and – WELLA! His tall as fuck boner.

Asuka: Jesus Christ! Put that shit away!

Kaz fell on to his knees.

Kaz: MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS!

Jun: At least yours is still bigger…..

Everyone in the room awkwardly looked at Jun.

Jin: Mommy!

Jun: What?! Kazzy's is still 2 inches longer than yours….

Kaz: That's right! Preach it!

Lars: Can we go to the fucking beach NOW?!

Hwoa: Deadass! I wanna holla at some beach beauties!

Kaz: FINE! TO THE BEACH!

 **At The Beach~**

WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Asuka: Let's go for a splash Steve!

Steve: Coming! Good Luck with the ladies Hwoa!

Hwoa: Thanks man! Alright let's see… Ooooooh! She looks amazing!

He saw a girl with shoulder length hair and approached her. He rubbed her back.

Hwoa: Hey, Baby. Wanna hang out with this?~

The girl turned her head to reveal her ugly- no, _hideous_ face. She had snaggle teeth, one eye bigger than the other, a hole in her face, (not a bruise) zits everywhere, a huge snotty nose, and moldy teeth.

Girl: Hey sexy~ Of course I would. And I also want you rock my body tonight~ *Looking at him lustfully*

A loud, high pitched scream can be heard from miles away.

Hwoa: Never mind! I'll be going now…..

He ran as fast he can. He saw Kaz and hugged him tight.

Hwoa: Kaz! Help me there's an ugly girl over there and I think she's gonna stalk me!

Kaz looks over and sees an unknown species look at Hwoarang while licking her lips. Kazzy shudders in disgust. His eyes stung.

Kaz: Oh My God! Is that Godzilla over there?!

Hwoa: Yes! *cries*

Kaz: *cries*

The girl starts running towards the two.

Kazzy: RUN!

Both guys are screwed.

Lars and Alisa are at the ice-cream shack enjoying their ice-cream. Lars has chocolate and Alisa has vanilla. Her ice-cream cone is stolen by a seagull. Alisa looks pissed.

Alisa: No one takes my ice-cream!

She fires her rocket arm on the bird. BOOM! All you can see is feathers and a skinless bird on the ground. Alisa catches her ice-cream but it melted. She goes to the ice-cream shack again. The employee there looks frightened.

Alisa: My ice-cream has been ruined; may I please have another one?

Employee: That would be 2.99-

Alisa: I don't have money.

Employee: Sorry, but you can't-

Alisa: Give me the fucking ice-cream.

Employee: But I-

Alisa violently grabs the guy's collar.

Alisa: If you don't want to end up like the bird right there then I **most definitely** suggest your cooperation.

The employee frantically serves her the ice-cream.

Alisa: DON'T FORGET TO ADD THE M&M'S ON IT TOO! I ALSO WANT HOT FUDGE AND THE CHERRY ON TOP!

EMP: Yes ma'am.

Alisa: Thank you.

Alisa walks away and the employee faints. Lars puts an arm around her shoulder and they walk to who knows where.

Xiao and Shin are making money. Xiao put up a sign that says " **HOT MAN LAP DANCES FOR $10 EACH** " Of course, the ladies would line up for this. After they reached their goal of making $1000, they closed. The girls were devastated, and left in melancholy.

Xiao: If we keep this up, we'll be rich!

Shin and Xiao high-fives. A lady with midnight hair, cat-like eye-liner, a gold bra-like top, a red skirt with ancient designs on it, and her hair in a loose bun approaches.

?: Do you know where my friend is?

Shin: Depends, what does she look like? And what's your name?

Zafina: My name is Zafina. My friend is a little tricky. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and is basically a transgender. If you look at her closely, you can tell she is a girl. Her name is Leo. She is in pursuit of Kazuya Mishima. She also wants to find her other friend with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, long legs, and a pretty face. It's heard that she has a side-kick. I don't know her name or her side-kick's.

Xiao: I bet Leo wants to find Lili for help since she is a part-time psychiatrist. Her side-kick's name is Lucky Chloe. I think she is around here somewhere. Let's go find her.

Zafina: Thank you

Off they go!

Asuka and Steve are splashing in the water. Asuka dives under the water. They are having fun until Steve something crawling up hisleg.

Steve: Suki, is that you?

Asuka remerges from under the water.

Asuka: No

Steve looks down into his trunks and sees a crab near his manhood. CRUNCH

Loud screams of pain can be heard from the Brit.

Steve: Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!

Suki looks down.

Asuka: Holy Shit! Stay still!

Jun is watching from afar. What she sees is Asuka trying to grab ahold of Steve's dick.

Jun: What. The. Hell?

Jun runs towards the pair and gets a view of their situation. She also gets a glimpse of what she doesn't wish to see.

Jun: I came at the wrong time. I'm gonna go now…..

Asuka finally gets the grip and gently tears the crab away from Steve's nether regions. Steve sighs of pain and relief. He quickly pulls up his trunks and hugs Suki.

Steve: Suki, can you take me to the doctor please?

Asuka: Sure.

Steve was scared to go in the water ever since.

Jin waited under an umbrella for Lili to put on her bathing suit. He heard a familiar feminine yell. He turned his head and took off his sun glasses. Like in a movie, everything was in slow motion. Everything was pink and sparkly to Jin. (Like anime) Her hair was blowing in the wind, and she was looking sexy as ever. All of that was stopped when Lili was abruptly tackled to the ground by a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and she had a red and black bikini on.

?: FINALLY! I've found you Emilie De Lili Rochefort!

Lili: Eleanor Leo Kleisen?!

Jin ran over to the two girls.

Jin: Who are you?

Leo got up and Jin helped Lili up.

Leo: I'm Leo and I need Lili's assistance.

Jin wrapped a protective arm around Lili's waist.

Jin: For what?

Xiao, Shin, and Zafina appear.

Zafina: Leo! Did you get her permission yet?

Lili: For what?

Xiao: You a psychiatrist right? Leo and Zafina need your therapy.

Shin: They got beef against Kaz.

Kaz and Hwoa are still running from the crazy ugly bitch.

Jin and Lili grabs the two's shoulders. Out of nowhere, Jun sends a powerful kick to the ugly bitch and knocks her into the ocean.

Jun: Don't you dare touch my man crazy hideous hoe!

Kaz: Thanks babe.

Leo is glaring at Kaz with so much hate. Lili notices and breaks the tense atmosphere.

Lili: Kaz, Leo here pretty much hate you. So now I have to fix you two's beef. LUCKY CHLOE!

Lucky appears in a POOF with a pink cloud surrounding her.

Lucky: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm Lucky Chloe in the assistance of Lili to help with your problems! Nya!~

Zafina: She's cute

Jin pulled up two benches and sat Leo down on the first one and Kazzy on the other. Jin knelt down on all fours and Lili sat on his back. Lucky forcefully made Hwoa do the same thing as Jin and she sat on his back. Xiao, Shin and Jun sat on the sand.

Lili: Leo, it seems Kaz is oblivious to your disputes. Please give him your side to the story.

Leo: It all started when that bastard was in charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He did experiments with people and animals. There was this experiment that my mother, Emma Kleisen grew found with, ummmmm…-

Steve: NT01?

Leo gasped at Steve. That's him! The one Mother died for!

Steve: Emma had a daughter, you are her right?

Leo teared up.

Leo: Yes..

Steve: Your mother was the most honorable woman I've ever met. She loved me like I was her own son. When I heard she died, I couldn't bear it. I wanted to join her, but I knew there was still hope for me out there. Boxing was one, and this beautiful girl is the other.

Steve gave Asuka a long compassionate kiss.

Steve: Eleanor-

Leo: How do you know my name?

Steve: Your mother talked all about you. Leo, I'm sorry your mother died. And I'm sorry I'm the cause of it.

Jun: Wait, How'd she die?

Lili: Steve was going to go through more experiments, and she couldn't take it. She labeled in his files that he was dead due to stress and experiment tests. When Kaz found out that Steve wasn't dead and ran away, he killed her.

Everyone looked at Kaz with angry/shocked/disappointed/disbelieve faces. Kazzy looked away in shame.

Lili: What do you have to say for yourself?

Tears of shame and sadness ran down Kaz's face. Lucky and Jun gave him warm hugs.

Kaz: Leo, I'm sorry for everything that caused you physical and emotional pain. Steve, I'm sorry for making the first 8 years of your life treacherous.

Kaz looked up to the sky.

Kaz: Doctor Emma Kleisen, please forgive me.

Leo grabbed Steve and Kazzy in for a hug.

Lili: Mission accomplished.

Lucky Chloe: Nya!~

Xiao: Hey! Isn't this story an AU?!

Shin: AU?

Xiao: Alternate Universe.

Jun: Oh Yeah!

Xiao: You guys could've saved that emotional crap and my time.

Zafina: Heartless much?

Shin: You're the one to talk…..

Lucky: Can we have a sleepover?

Asuka: That's a great idea for another chapter!

Alisa and Lars came out of nowhere.

Alisa: HI! Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!

Lars: She's sugar high; she forced the ice-cream shack guy to give her loads of it.

Xiao: And you didn't stop her?

Lars: A bird tried to steal her ice-cream and she blew it up.

Everyone:…..

Lars: I thought so.

Jin: Ummmmm, Lili? I'm uncomfortable. Can you get off now?

Lili: You're going to carry me home.

Jin: WHAT?! I'm tired as fuck!

Kaz: But I bet you won't be tired as fuck when you want to get it on right?

Jin: FUCK YOU!

Jun: Until the next chapter, BYE!

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 3! Hope it wasn't bad! Love you all!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Cat out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright peeps! Chapter 4 is here! Oh yeah! Just to Generalize for all my stories, I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN OR ITS CHARACTERS! OTHERWISE, JINxLILI and ASUKAxSTEVE will be canon. Also, LARSxALISA and KAZUYAxJUN will be more into detail. Kazuya and Jun will more of parents to Jin. AND SHIN WILL BE XIAOYU'S PET STRIPPER! XD**

 **SushiSandwich, Hi!**

 **Oh, and along with the new character, there is another one!**

 **Hint: Female ninja that will be in the sleepover!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: The Boys and the Sleepover**

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining and the girls were getting ready for their sleepover. The girls banned the boys from joining, and the boys were persistent.

Kaz: Oh, come on! PLEASE!

Jun: Hell no! This is a girl's thing, no boys allowed!

Kaz: But you're a WOMAN!

Jun: And you're a MAN!

Jin: Lili please… *puppy dog eyes*

Lili: Aww….*Kiss* No.

Jin: What?!

Lili: No.

Jin: W-w-w- Why?!

Lili: Why do you want to join a girly activity?

Jin: I wanna see a pillow fight!

Lili…Really.

Jin: Yes! So please! With a cherry on top?

Lili: No.

Steve: Don't worry Suki, I totally understand.

Suki: I knew I could count on you sweetheart! *Hug and Kiss* At least _someone_ is not acting like a big baby. See ya!

When Asuka turned to leave, Steve went on his knees on grabbed her foot.

Steve: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Can I go! *whines* I'll do anything! ANYTHING!

Asuka slightly squirms and tries to wiggle her way out of Steve's steel grip.

Asuka: Steve! Get off of my foot! You can't come!

Steve: PLEASE! I'll give you 10 bucks!

Asuka: No.

Steve: 20?

Asuka: No.

Steve: I'll do anything!

Asuka: Sit on the couch for the rest of the night.

Steve: But I won't be able to go!

Suki: *smirks* _Exactly_.

Alisa: I warn you Lars, I will blast your dick off.

Lars: Point taken. But I still want to go…

Alisa holds her rocket at Lars' crotch.

Lars: Never mind….

Alisa pets around Lars' crazy hair.

Alisa: Good boy!

Lars: What am I? A dog?!

Alisa: You are if you want to go to our sleepover oh so badly.

Hwoarang walks in.

Hwoa: Hey everybody! What did I miss?

Shin: The girls are having a sleepover, and I can't understand why **I** can't go Xiao!

Xiao: Shut the fuck up manservant! I wouldn't be fair to the other boys! If they found out you went too, they'll beat your ass as soon as you'll step out of the door.

Shin turns to the boys and sees them nodding their heads.

Shin: Well, Shit.

Hwoa: Can I come? I promise I won't do anything perverted!

Jun smacks him upside his head.

Jun: That's the number one reason why **you** shouldn't come!

Someone knocks on the door. Jun opens it to see Anna, Nina, Leo and Zafina.

All Girls: HI!

Jun: Right this way ladies

All the girls enter the Sleepover room, which is Jun's room.

Lili: Oh yeah, LUCKY CHLOE!

Lucky appears in her pink cloud.

Lucky: HIIII! Yay! A sleepover!

Jun: Alright! Boys, No Bullshit from you guys. Understood?

All boys: Understood…..

Kaz was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Kaz: Men! We are not going to put up with this damn neglection any longer! We are going to raid this fucking sleepover and bring the girls down to their knees!

Jin: What if we don't succeed?

Kaz: If we lose, we try again until we reach our goal!

Lars: *smirks* If we win?

Kaz: *grins* With all the girls tied up, we enjoy nice bottles of beer and wine. On Me!

Boys: YEAH!

Kaz **: Get ready for the next battle!**

Attempt 1!~

Jin grabs the knob and he gets electrocuted. *K.O!*

Kaz: Dammit! The girls are smart!

Hwoa: Let's just break down the door!

Kaz: Hell no! Do you how much this shit cost! I'll get **none** at night for the rest of my life!

Steve: Use it or lose it.

Shin: This sucks ass! I wanna see a pillow fight!

Jin regains consciousness.

Jin: What happened? Did we get them?

Lars: NO! Otherwise, I would have 2 beer bottles in my hands by now!

Kaz: FINE! Let's try another way then! **Get ready for the next battle!**

Attempt 2!~

All the boys were outside Jun's window.

Kaz: Pass me the binoculars.

Jin: Why do you need them? Can't you just peep in?

Kaz: Shut your ass up and give me the fucking binoculars.

Jin: Fine, asshole.

As soon as Kaz peeped through the windows, his nose started bleeding. The girls were twerking to **Pop Lock and Drop It.** Even Lucky Chloe!

Lars: Yo! What the fuck! You're getting blood on my hair!

Kaz: Shut your _Dragon Ball Z_ ass up! If you see what they're doing now, you'll be bleeding too!

Steve: What are they doing?

Kaz: *grins and chuckles* …twerking.

Hwoa: Oh hell no! Move outta my way!

As soon as Hwoa puts on the binoculars, he sees Jun right in front of his face.

Boys:…..

Jun calls the girls over. Let the ass-whooping commence!

20 minutes later, the boys are on the ground, groaning in pain.

Jun: And Stay out!

 **A/N: Don't worry! I'm going to add the actual Sleepover events!**

Jun: Jeez! Those boys are annoying! Well, anyone up for karaoke?

Girls: Yeah!

Lili and Asuka: Us first!

Leo: What are you guys going to sing? *Eyes sparkling!*

Asuka: We will be singing _Give it Up._

Xiao: That _Victorious_ song? Isn't that inappropriate for kids?

Nina: I know right? I couldn't believe it the first time I heard it I was totally shocked!

Anna: Yeah! So girls, let's hear it!

Asuka: I'll be Jade and Lili's Cat.

*Instrumental opening*

Asuka:

 _Someday, I'll let you in_

 _Treat you right, drive you out of your mind~_

Lili:

 _You never met a chick like me_

 _Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind~_

Both:

 _Always want what you can't have but it's so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

 _Make you feel good as I'm with you_

 _Let me shape you boy_

 _Let's get it started_

 _Give it up_

 _You can't win_

 _Cause I know_

 _Where you been_

 _Such a shame_

 _You don't put up a fight_

 _That's a game_

 _That we play_

 _At the end of the night~_

 _It's the same old story_

 _But you never get it right_

 _Give it up~_

 _Come a little closer baby, baby_

 _Come a little closer_

 _Come a little closer baby, baby_

Asuka:

 _So stop trying to walk away_

 _No you won't, never leave me behind~_

Lili:

 _Noooooo~_

 _You better believe that I'm here to stay_

 _Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

 _Ooooooh~_

Both:

 _Look at me boy_

 _Cause I got you where I want you_

 _Isn't it so exciting?~_

 _Wanna shake you_

 _Wanna break you_

 _Take the back seat boy cause now I'm driving~_

 _Give it up_

 _You can't win_

 _Cause I know_

 _Where you been_

 _Such a shame_

 _You don't put up a fight_

 _That's a game_

 _That we play_

 _At the end of the night~_

 _It's the same old story_

 _But you never get it right_

 _Give it up~_

Lili:

 _Ooooooooooooooh Ooooohhhhhh_

Asuka:

 _Ooooh!_

Lili:

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooohh Heeeeeeeeyeaheeeeeeeyeaheeeeeeeyeaheeeeeeeee oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~_

Leo: DAMN!

Both:

 _Come a little closer_

 _Come a little closer baby, baby_

 _Come a little closer_

 _Come a little closer baby~_

 _If you are my baby they I'll make you crazy tonight!~ OOOOOH!_

 _Look at me boy_

 _Cause I got you_

 _Cause I got you where I want you_

 _Isn't it so exciting?~_

 _Wanna shake you_

 _Wanna break you_

 _Take the back seat boy cause now I'm driving~_

 _Give it up_

 _You can't win_

 _Cause I know_

 _Where you been_

 _Such a shame_

 _You don't put up a fight_

 _That's a game_

 _That we play_

 _At the end of the night~_

 _It's the same old story but you never get it right_

 _GIVE IT UP!_

 _Woahhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

 _YEAH!_

Standing ovation! BRAVO! BRAVO!

The boys outside heard it and in agony- cheered as well. Except nobody heard them, their asses were **too** whooped. Some were even turned on by the song….

Jun: OMG! Asuka! I thought you never liked to sing, but DAMN!

Lili: I know right!

Alisa: Congrats, girls! So, what do we do next?...

Outside~

Kazzy started shouting at the sky.

Kaz: Someone! Please help us get back at the girls! I need a miracle!

Jin: I wanna get drunk!

?: Did someone say _miracle?_

Kaz looks around frantically.

Kaz: Yes! The girls did this to us and we want revenge!

?: Alright, I'll help you…..But what's in it for me?

Kaz: What do you want?

?: POPCORN!

? looked through the girls' window and saw popcorn.

?: POPCORN! POPCORN! POPCORN! POPCORN! POPCORN!

Kaz: Alright, alright! Restore our health back and let's get the girls!

With the snap of ?'s fingers, the boys were back to normal and up on their feet.

Shin: What's your name?

?: Yoshimistu. **Yoshi** for short.

Hwoa: Well, you're not from _Mario_ so- OWW!

Steve: Shut your trap!

….

Lars: What's the plan?

Yoshi: How do you want to raid in their room? Invisibility?

Jin: OOOH! If we have invisibility then we can grope their boobs, and they'll think it's a ghost!

BONER TIME!

They all looked down and saw tents in their pants. Even Yoshi! They cover with their hands.

Kaz: *smirks* Let's start~

Inside the girls' room~

Xiao: We should tell embarrassing secrets about each other! I'll go first! One time, I- AHHHHH!

Jun: What's wrong?

Xiao: Someone's touching my boobs! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Eventually, all the girls felt someone's hands on their busts.

Suki: AAAAAHHHHHH! What the fuck is going on here?!

Leo: Help!

Zafina: GHOSTS ARE AMONG US!

Nina: Who the hell is doing this to us?

The girls heard creepy laughing in the room. It was Kazzy's

Jun:….Kaz?

Several different creepy laughs followed after Kazzy's.

Anna: SHIT! We're under attack!

Alisa: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

On the other side of the room, Invisible Jin stopped groping Lili's soft bust. Instead, he spread Lili's legs apart and rubs his boner on her crotch. Lili blushes and panics.

Lili: Ahhhhh…*gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Invisible Jin pulls on her pajama shorts, only for him to be knocked to the ground by an unknown force. The others get knocked down by the force too. Lars, down. Hwoa, down. Shin, down. Steve, down. Kaz, down. Yoshi, being choked.

?: What the **FUCK** are you doing Yoshi?!

Yoshi: *coughs* Umm, I'm sorry?...

? gets pissed and slaps the man out of Yoshi, now he's a scared little bitch. (Since when was he _actually manly_ in this story?! XD)

?: _Little bitch!_ Don't you dare fucking piss me off! You and these other fucking bastards are molesting these girls **! I'm** the only one who you should be even **thinking** of having sexually related activities with!

Yoshi: I'm sorry Kunimistu! ( **Kuni** for short)

Kuni: TOO LATE FOR THAT YOU **FAGGOT!** Girls! Tie these motherfuckers up! Oh! And can I join your sleepover?

Jun: Of course you can! Any rope around here?

Kuni summons sturdy ropes.

Kuni: Here! Make sure it's tight so these hoes won't escape! As for you Yoshi, neutralizing chains so you won't be able to teleport! Or do any powers for that matter! *grins*

Yoshi: *gulp*

Activity 2: Secrets!~

All the boys are in one corner, tied up while the girls are sitting on the bed.

Jun: I have a few secrets about Jinny-Winny~ It involves you Lili!~

Jin's head shoots up.

Jin: Mom! Please! NO!

Jun: For what you guys did earlier, you deserve it…..bitches. As I was saying-

Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gagged*

Kuni: Shut your bitch ass up!

Jun: Thanks Kuni, Jin likes to draw porn pictures of him and Lili.

Lili looks pale. Her head turns to Jin with a scared look on her face.

Lili: W-w-w-what?!

Jun: I even have a folder full of them; I stole it from his closet.

Leo: Let's see them!

Alisa: Oh my god! Jin, are you trying to molest Lili?!

Zafina: Pervert.

In the drawings, it shows one with Jin on top of her grabbing her boobs while thrusting in her. Her face filled with blush and lips spread apart. In a bubble over her head, it says, **Jin…..Ahhhhhhh….. Please, HARDER!**

Nina; Jesus Christ…..

Anna: Wow, How many more did he draw?...

Jun: Like 50.

Asuka: This is disgusting…..

Suki holds up a draw of Lili's legs spread apart and Jin's head in between, licking her vagina. Lili's mouth is slightly open, and a breath bubble over it. She's grabbing the sheets of the bed, red cheeks, half open eye-lids, and slightly sweating.

Xiao: EWWW!

Kuni: The kid wants her **THAT** bad?!

Leo: Look at this one…..

The drawing is of Jin cumming in Lili's face. Her body is covered of it. There is a caption over Jin's head that says, **TASTE MY BABIES!** Jin's face looks like he's a rapist. There's a caption near Lili's legs that says, **YOUR BABIES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE** _ **ON**_ **ME, THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE** _ **IN ME!**_

The boys in the corner look at Jin like he's a maniac. Jin blushes and looks away.

Kaz: Do you watch porn, too?

Jin: DAD!

In another porn drawing, Lili is being fucked bent over on a counter top. Her hands are tied behind her back. Jin's hand is on her ass, most likely spanking it. In a bubble near Jin's mouth it says, **TELL ME! WHO'S DADDY?!** Near Lili's head it says, **YOU ARE, *pant* MASTER…*moan*…**

Lili:…

Suki: Lili? Are you okay?

Lili: *faints*

Girls: LILI!

Leo: Omigod!

Nina: How are we going to wake her up?!

Lucky: I can revive her! Nya~

Xiao: Where the hell were you?

Lucky: Zafina was looking at me with a rape face so I hid in the closet ever since. Nya~

The whole room looks at Zafina.

Zafina: What? She's cute…

Everyone: O.o

Kuni: Hurry Chloe!

Lucky takes off her paw gloves and sends a sharp slap to Lili's face.

Lili: OW! FUCK!

Girls: YAY!

Jin: Hey girls! I got a secret about my mom that you guys might want to hear~

Alisa: OOOOOH! I wanna hear!

Suki: Me too!

Kaz: Tell us, son.

Jun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *muffled*

Anna: Sorry Jun, but I **really** want to hear this. Plus, payback is a bitch.

Jin: Mommy likes to take pictures of animals having sex.

Kaz: What?!

Lars: Great God, that's **SO** wrong…

Jun: In my defense, I take pictures of how wildlife reproduce.

Jin: Yeah right, then how come you put Dad and your faces where the birds' face is supposed to be?

Shin: Wait, what?

Kaz: O.o

Jin: If you don't believe me look in the closet….

Jun: Wait no! Until next chapter people!

Yoshi: But-

Jun: I said next. fucking. chapter.

Kaz: Can you at least untie us?!

Jun: Chapter 5: Campfire!

Lili: Bye everyone!

Chloe: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 4! Sorry for the late update ;-(**

 **~~~~~~~~~~hehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh…..Jin and his porno drawings….hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh**

 **Chapter 5: Campfire is next!**

 **SushiSandwich, I will eat you! ;-)**

 **~Cat out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would first like to say thank you for 100+ views of this story! And I would to say** _ **How'd you know?!**_ **to** _ **SushiSandwich**_ **for correctly predicting what will happen in this next chapter!**

 **Readers! Shout out to United States, United Kingdom, Philippines, India, Chile, Spain, Italy, Indonesia, Malaysia, China, Germany, Canada, Australia, and Venezuela for viewing** _ **our**_ **story! ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Tekken or its characters!**

 **Chapter 5: Campfire!**

In the creepy woods, the Tekken crew were around the campfire. Yoshi munched on his popcorn, Alisa is spooning a jug of ice-cream, and everyone else was pretty much feeling awkward.

Jin: Anyone up for scary stories?

Yoshi: OOOH! I got one!

Kuni: But you're horrible at telling scary stories, you didn't even scare me when we were kids!

Yoshi: Hush child. The story is about two kids named Steve and Hwoarang.

Hwoa and Steve: Wait, what?!

Yoshi: You two were running through the woods, being chased by a ghost. Like in a horror movie, you two tripped and I slaughtered you. The end. BTWs, I was the ghost.

Kaz: BOOOOOOOOO!

Lars: YOU SUCK!

Xiao: BOOOO!

Shin: STRIPPER!

Leo: That was worse than Xiao trying to twerk.

Zafina:…Death.

Anna and Nina: O.o

Asuka: BOOOO!

Lili: That was totally boring! I can tell a better story than that!

Kuni: Then let's hear it princess.

Lili: Alrighty then! It was a dark night in the woods…

Everyone looked into the fire.

~Lili's story~

Everyone were walking in the woods All of them were lost.

Jun: Are you sure you know where are we going?

Kaz:…No.

Jun: We're lost?!

Kaz: Yes, pretty much.

Jun: 0_0

Lili mysteriously slipped into the woods. Jin frantically looked for her.

Jin: Where's Lili?! Lili?! LILI?!

Asuka: Crap! Where is she?!

Lars: Alisa! Can you locate where Lili is?

Alisa: I can't! I'm just like a cell phone! If I don't have service reception, then my system is drained!

Lars: CRAP! Kuni or Yoshi?!

Kuni: These woods are sucking the power out of us!

Steve: We are screwed! We lost Lili and we can't find a way out!

Hwoa: We're gonna DIE! *Dramatically sobs*

Jun: We're not going to die this way! KAZ! GET US OUTTA HERE!

Kaz: I DON'T KNOW! *joins Hwoa's dramatic sobs*

Asuka: Everyone shut up! I'm trying to hear something!...Do ya guys hear that?

They all heard a girl maniacally laughing. It sends chills down their spines. Then, they heard another laugh, this time it was higher pitched. That makes it even more frightening.

Kaz; What was that?!

Jun: Let's go check!

Hwoa: You wanna be one of those stupid people in horror movies?!

Jun: …..Yeah!

Steve: You never know, it could be people we know…..Or people who captured Lili.

Jin: LET'S GO THEN!

They all run down to the area where the spooky scream/laughing. Shin got knocked out by running into a branch, but they reached their destination eventually. As they walked further, the laughing got louder and deeper.

Kaz: Show yourself!

A flash of a shadow zoomed right past them. It revealed Lucky Chloe! She was in a bloody cheetah costume. It had rips in it to appear scarier, but nobody really noticed.

Asuka; Lucky! Where's Lili?!

Lucky: OH, COME ON! DO I NOT LOOK SCARY TO YOU?! Nya~

Zafina: She's adorable…

Nina: It **really** doesn't look scary.

Anna: Are you doing cosplay or something like that?

Lucky: NO! Nya~

Lars: With you saying _Nya~_ at every end of your sentences, it doubles you not being scary **in general.**

Lucky: Screw you people! LILI! Nya~

Lili emerges with her devil form. **(If you played with Lili in Tekken 6, she has a** _ **Devilish**_ **costume. It's a purple outfit with purple wings, long purple heels that is thigh-high, and a cute purple headband with wings on it! Look it up on Google if you want to see it. She looks good in it ;-) Nya~!)**

Everyone: Lili?!

Lili: My minion is here with me to kill you people one-by-one. All of you,

Jin: Me too?!

Lili: Yeah, but I'll cut your balls off and make you watch!

Jun: Honey, why are you doing this?!

Lili: This is a horror story! And I want to kill a bitch!

Steve: Then in that case, *shoves Hwoa forward* kill him first!

Hwoa: WHAT?! Steve you ass!

Lili: An offering? Thank you, I'll make sure you die third-to-last Steve. On your knees, biker boy.

Hwoa: No!

Lili uses her telekinesis to make him bow, and pulls his body apart until it breaks. Blood and gore is splattered everywhere, and on everyone.

Lili: *smiles sadistically* Who's next? How about you Shin?

Xiao looks at Shin then Lili. She pushes him forward, too.

Xiao: Take the bitch! Just don't kill me!

Lili: I'm not killing the females.

Girls: YAY!

Lili: You're going to go through _**SO**_ much worse.

Girls: *gasp*

Lili: Time for your execution Shin.

Lili summons a purple pole.

Lili: You're a stripper, huh? Then I guess will be familiar then.

Lili proceeded to shove it up his booty. Shin screams on the top of his lungs in pain.

Lili: Aren't you going to take like the stripper you are?

The pole was thrusted into his body until the pole comes out of his body.

Lili: R.I.P. Who's next? Anime-samurai?

Lars looks deadpanned.

Lars: NO! NO! NO!

Lili drags him by his hair to the front. She pulls out a anime sword from Naruto.

Lili: Now you'll die from the same anime that brought you into this world. I heard your character was designed by a person who was on the team of the anime.

Lili used the sword to cut off his hair. Then she took the sword and slit his stomach. Lili shoved her hand through the opening and pulled his intestines out. Everyone either flinched in disgust or looked away. Lars was coughing up blood. Lili grabbed his heart and ate it. Lars' body slumped to the ground. Lili licked her fingers.

Lili: Die in honor, samurai! Who's next? Oh, yeah! Steve!

As soon as she said his name, Steve quickly kissed Asuka and ran. Unfortunately, Lili manipulated a branch to catch Steve. The branch wrapped around his stomach and pulled him to Lili.

Lili: Running? I guess you'll die this way then.

With the clench of Lili's fist, the branch brutally squeezed Steve. It squeezed Steve until his head popped off. The head rolled near Lili and she stomped on it, crushing it as brain surrounded her heels.

Lili: I have no words for you. Kazuya! You're next!

Kaz: No! Make me!

Lili grabbed Jun and threw her body at Kaz. On impact, Kaz's body exploded. His insides splashed onto the trees surrounding them.

Lili: A short but sweet death. Jin….

She grabbed Jin and threw him on the ground. She climbed on top of him and slightly grinded on him. She kissed him passionately. She pulled out a knife and took his pants off. She looked into eyes and mercilessly chopped his penis off. Jin screamed loudly. To shut him up, Lili shove his own dick down his throat, choking and killing him.

Lili: Love hurts, doesn't it? As for you guys, I'm going to sell you off as sex slaves as well as the boys' souls to trolls for exchange of infinite power. I hope they enjoy themselves. TROLLS!

Trolls appear from the shadows, and some from the top of trees.

Troll: Here you go, your highness, the scepter that contains unimaginable powers.

Lili: Thank you. The girls are right here. Have lots of fun.

As Lili walked away, all she could hear is the faint sound of feminine screaming, clothes ripping, and deep troll laughing. What a wonderful person she was. Off to conquering the world!

The End.

~End of Lili's Story.~

Everyone looked at Lili with scared and shocked faces. Yoshi spoke up first.

Yoshi: What …happened..*gulped*…..to me?

Lili: Oh yeah! Since I thought you were too much of a wuss, you were butt-fucked by the trolls along with the girls. Hehehehehehe….

Yoshi looked like he was going to faint, just like all the other girls.

Lars: I felt like I had the most brutal death….

Kaz: You used my wife to kill me!

Jin: So that's how it feels when girls deep throat. Couldn't you at least have sex with me before you sliced my dick off?

Lili: Die a virgin...

Hwoa randomly kicks Jin in the balls so hard that Jin couldn't even walk.

Jin: Sweet mother of Christ….What the fuck Hwoarang?!

Hwoa: That way, when Lili cuts your balls off, it wouldn't hurt much! I'm doing you a favor!

Around the campfire, the gang is roasting hot dogs.

Leo: These wieners are huge!

The boys snickers loudly, also a silently snickers from the girls.

Leo: What?

Everyone laughs hilariously.

Hwoa; You said that the wieners are HUGE! Ahahahahahahhahah!

Leo: Dirty-minded perverts!

Shin: Hey! Sex is life! If there weren't sex, we wouldn't even be alive!

All: YEAH!

Shin: We wouldn't be able to experience hardcore pleasure!

All: *Blushes* YEAH!

Shin: *cups Xiao's chin* We wouldn't be able to express our love in the most passionate way ever!

All: YEAH!

Shin: SEX IS LIFE!

All: SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS LIFE! SEX IS-

Someone on the other half of the woods: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HIPPIES!

'''''''''

Jun: I'm going to take a walk to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a half hour.

Kaz; Do you want me to come with you?

Jun: Nah, I'm fine.

Jun grabs her camera and walks off to wherever Jun goes to.

Jin: Now that's she's gone…. Do you guys remember last chapter that I said that she takes pictures of animals having sex and pastes Kaz's and her head where the birds' heads are supposed to be?

Everyone nods their heads. Kazzy cringes.

Jin: Let's look through her bag and see if they're there. She never goes to the woods without it!

Kaz picks up her bag and searches through it. He pulls out a book labeled, **WILDLIFE: ANIMALS**.

Jin: Jackpot.

Everyone gathers around and Jin carefully opens up the book. The content was un-imaginable. It had birds, bears, deer, iguanas, cheetahs, lions, tigers, jaguars, cats, dogs, pigs, otters, seahorses, fishes; the list goes on! They're all doing the same thing: having sex!

Nina: This is what she does on her free time?

Asuka: Aunty is not a good example….

Lars: This is your fault, Kaz.

Kaz: MY FAULT?! I have you know I smash that all night, every night!

Lucky: Nya…..

Lili: There you are! Where do you always go?!

Lucky: Zafina was looking at me pervertedly. And your story was scary so I climbed up a tree! Oh yeah! I was swinging on some tree branches and saw a boy looking for you. Not your brother Claudio. **(Yeah, I kinda made Claudio in here Lili's long-lost brother….ClaudioxLili will always be a cracky couple in my heart and SushiSandwiches' world/heart! I still support that couple! XD)** He had black hair, Chinese looking, Chinese attire, smelled like sushi. Nya~

Lili knew that description anywhere **.** She grabbed Chloe's shoulders.

Lili: Did he have a dragon design on his back?!

Lucky: Yes! Nya~

Lili: Shit! It's Forest Law…

Jin: Who the hell is Forest Law?!

Lili; My ex-boyfriend!

Lucky: He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and was practicing his lines to confess his love to you. Nya~

Jin grabs Lili and wraps his arms possessively around her.

Jin: Oh hell no, where the fuck is he?!

Hwoa: OOOOOOHHH! Someone's gonna get an ass-whooping!

Steve: Forest Law? I know him! I know him and his dad!

Asuka: Is there something you don't know?!

Steve: Hmmm….I don't know….

Asuka: Whatever, Lucky, where's Forest?

Lucky: Last time I saw him, he was in the western region of the woods walking in our direction. Nya~!

?: And he he's here right now~

Everyone turned around and shot glares at the boy. Jin's was the worst; he looked like he was going to kill Forest right there and then.

Xiao: Isn't this funny? His name is _Forest_ and we're in the _woods!_

Everyone looked at her like she was retarded.

Asuka: No Xiao, please, no. Just no….

Forest: Besides that… Lili, my love. Will you dump this ugly, bushy-eye browed, murderer-looking, weird-hairdo ass motherfucker and be my girl again? *eyes sparkling* *bends down on one knee*

Lili: No

Forest; What?!

Lili: You heard what I said asshole! You first have the **nerve** of showing up in my face, and then you have the **balls** to insult my man?! And in front of _**ME**_?!

Lili executes her _Peacock Waltz_ on Forest, knocking him back and slamming him into a tree.

Lili: Jin, you may do what you wish to Forest. Make sure he ends up in the hospital.

Jin: *kisses Lili* Oh, I will~ *cracks knuckles* Anyone wants to join?

Leo: Ooooooh! I want to!

Zafina: This fool deserves to be punished.

Anna: I'm in!

Nina: Well, why not?

Alisa: Target spotted.

Asuka: This baka needs to be taught a lesson about messing with my best-friend and my cousin!

Steve: Worthy punching bag.

Hwoa: Let's kick ass!

Kuni: My dagger will eat your flesh….

Yoshi: I want some popcorn!

Lucky: LUCKY CHLOE! NYA!~~

Kaz is **still** looking at the obscene pictures.

Kaz: Have fun kids! *flips a page*

''''''''

Jun walked back from her journey. She was taking pictures of animals having sex…..again. She also took selfies to add her face where the animals' heads are supposed to be…again. Jun sees the most of the crew beating a Chinese kid up, and the rest eating a SushiSandwich. They are delicious! _I'm gonna make this for dinner!_ When Kazzy saw her, he immediately closed the book, ran up to her, and shook her shoulders. He dramatically complained to her.

Kaz: Jun, honey! Do I not give you enough sexual pleasure?! We make love every night and I try very hard to make you experience bliss! Am I not giving you enough?!

Jun: Um…What are y-you t-talking a-ab-bout? *laughs nervously*

Kaz: *points to the book* THAT!

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

Jun: Um, I have hobbies….

Kaz: HOBBIES?!

Jun: FINE! I have a fetish…

Kaz: Um…I'll just drop it…. But first~

Kazzy picks up the book and camera and throws it in the campfire. Jun screams and drops to her knees.

Jun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaz: It's for your own good, sweetie.

Lucky: I will solve your despair! *holds up her **Lucky Pocky Treats!** Designed to make your day a delicious and lucky! Only for 400 easy payments of $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000! But I'll give you this one for FREE! Lucky Pocky makes your mouth Rocky! Anyone who disagrees, I will claw your intestine out! Nya!~

Jun: Thanks…Lucky…. KAZ! I'm not having sex with you tonight for that!

Kaz: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jun: Ha, bitch! Kids, gather around the campfire!

Yoshi: Can I tell you guys another spooky story?!

Everyone but Jun: NO!

Jun: Oh, come on guys! Maybe he came up with a better story to redeem himself from the *cough cough* _stupid_ *cough cough* story he told last time! Go, on Yoshi!

Everyone else: *groans*

Yoshi: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Rapunzel. She had long hair, so I fucked her and cut off her hair. The end.

Everyone: O.o

Kaz: At least that was a better story right?

Lars: Yeah…

Kuni: You asshole! YOU **FUCKED** HER?! CUT OFF HER BEAUTIFUL HAIR?! NOW **I'M** GONNA CUT SOMETHING OFF! IT'S YOUR **BALLS!**

Yoshi: And we shared a SushiSandwich togeth- SHIT!

Yoshi runs for his life and Kuni chases after him with her sharp dagger.

Asuka: Can we play Truth or Dare?

Jun: Yeah! Who wants to go first?

Hwoa: Ooooh! Ooooh! Me! Me! I wanna go!

Jun: Go then!

Hwoa: Jin!

Jin: Fuck.

Hwoa: Truth or Dare?

Jin: Hmm, dare.

Hwoa: Bad choice, hehehe. I dare you to give Lili….

Jin: Fuck!

Lili: Huh?

Hwoa: A hickey! *smirks*

Jin and Lili blushes. Jin then smirks and makes Lili sit on his lap with her legs around his waist. He buries his head on her neck and sucks it on. Lili lets out a squeal of surprise and shoots a death glare at Hwoa. He just laughs like the cocky but sexy guy he is. **( *wiggles eyebrows*)** When Jin pulls apart from her neck, there is an over-noticeable red spot on her neck. The girls gasp in concern, while the guys high-five Jin and cheers him on.

Kaz: Great job son! Next thing you know, you'll be sucking on her-

Jun: KAZ! *slaps the back of his head*

Kaz: Owwwy…..

Jun: Alright Jin! You turn!

Jin: Ok, Dad. Truth or dare?

Kaz: Dare.

Jin: I dare you to give mom a lap dance.

Kaz: This will be fun~

Kazzy jumps on Jun's lap and starts twerking on her.

Shin: Hey! I could do better than that!

Xiao: Oh, shut it stripper.

Shin: Ok.

Kaz started grinding on Jun.

Leo: I am forever scared.

Lucky: My eyes! Nya…

Lili covers Chloe's eyes.

Lili: You don't need to see this…

A tied up Yoshi and Kuni comes back, dragging Yoshi behind her. She sees Kazzy pumping and grinding on Jun. She could almost gag.

Kuni: I definitely came at the wrong time….

Nina: We're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?

Kuni: Sure.

Kaz: Here's the finale

Kaz proceeded to take off his pants. A loud scream was heard a someone fell to the ground. It was an Italian man who was venturing the woods a while ago.

Lili: Claudio?!

Claudio: I am scared, a man was taking off his pants…..I might die….

Jin: The feelings mutual.

Lili: What are you doing here?

Claudio: I was in the woods, and saw a man tied to a tree.

They all see Forest tied to a tree.

Forest: Be mine, Lili. I wanna have sex-

Jin throws a large rock at his face.

Forest: Ow…

Claudio: Yeah, since I saw him there, I was curious. Next thing I know, *points to Kaz* that.

Lili: Sorry you had to see that, bro. Wanna play Truth or Dare?

Claudio: Yeah!

Jin: Dad, time's up! If you wanna do more, do it in the bedroom.

Kaz: You guys can't handle this _sexy_ body!

Jin: Just do it.

Kaz: Bitch. Claudio, Truth or Dare?

Claudio: Dare.

Anna: Always dares.

Kaz: I dare you to…..*grins* kiss my son.

Both: WHAT?!

Lili: What the fuck?!

Hwoa: I gotta see this.

Steve: Me too!

Asuka: Omigod.

Lars: *chuckles*

Alisa: Ew…

Xiao and Shin: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Everyone: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

The two boys hesitated, but complied. Jin shot a nervous glance at Lili. They leaned in. Lili's blush got darker the closer the boys got to each other. They were almost about to kiss until….

 **A/N: I interfered! I will continue the Truth or Dare in the next chapter! Chapter 5!**

 ***Lucky gives me a Lucky Pocky Treat! Hmmm! It tastes like rainbows and luckiness! XD**

 **I'll get in depth with the SushiSandwiches in the next chapter! Thanks for reading**

 **~Cat out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/viewers! It feels great to be back! I HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED!**

 **Gomen nasai for the late arrival! If you wanna know why, ask** _ **SushiSandwich! ***_ **Points at her* *She waves nervously***

 **Hehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahaah! This is going to hurt my arm….**

 **I was thinking of a Halloween and Thanksgiving special after, but if you got ideas or** _ **mind reading abilities**_ **, review! Don't be shy!**

 **Enough with the drabble! On with the story! (Or where we left off!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters! Don't sue me! XD**

 **Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission! (Part 1)**

'''''''

As the two boys were about to kiss, everyone leaned in with excitement. As their lips almost reached contact, they paused. Jin pushed away from Claudio and said:

Jin: Will we get paid for this?

Everyone groaned.

Leo: What the fuck?! I wanna see some gay shit!

Kaz: Scared little hoes.

Anna: You chickening out or something?

Jun: No, you will not get paid. I need gas money…

Leo: You know what?! Fuck it!

Leo grabbed their heads and smashed them together, making them kiss.

ALL: FINALLY! *CHEERS!*

Jun took a picture.

Jun: I'm so proud! *tears up*

The boys didn't pull apart yet; they kept on kissing-actually-tongue kissing. They two got more passionate with their kiss and started cupping each other's faces. Added to that, Claudio laid down Jin and got on top of him.

Kaz: HOLY SHIT!

Kuni: Hah, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lars: I'm glad I came here…

Asuka: Aren't you gonna stop them before they turn actually gay?!...LILI!

Everyone turned their heads to see a fainted Lili. Zafina approached Claudio and Jin to slap the gay out of both of them.

Jin and Claudio: OWW!

Zafina: Your gayness knocked out your sister, and _**girlfriend.**_

Zafina pointed to the unconscious Lili. Everyone was gathered around her to try to wake her up. Lucky slapped her several times, but it didn't work. Asuka tried by pouring water on her, but that didn't work either. Hwoa asked to try, but everyone said no. They all knew he was going to molest her. Alisa tried by tickling her, but that didn't work. Nothing worked. But, **LUCKY CHLOE TO THE RESCUE! NYA~!**

Lucky: LUCKY POCKY TREATS! NYA!~

Lucky made Lili eat up the delicious strawberry sticks.. Every. Last. Bit of it. Lili instantly jolted up with rainbow colored eyes. She started laughing freakishly and put her arms up, like she preparing to fly-she can't fly though. Unfortunately…

Steve: What the hell?!

Xiao: Is she on crack or something?

Nina: What are in those Lucky Pocky Treats?!

Lucky: Kid Crack!

Shin: WHAT THE FUCK IS KID CRACK?!

Lucky: What it sounds like: CRACK FOR KIDS! NYA~!

Kaz: Lord please help this child. And please don't let my son be gay.

Jin: I'm NOT!

Anna: Now, that's pretty hard to believe.

Still tied to the tree, a bruised Forest laughed at Jin.

Forest: Lili, my love. Dump this gay motherfucker, and be my girl!

Claudio: Shut the fuck up. What are we gonna do about Lili?

Jun: I think it's best if we go home now.

Asuka: Yeah, these damn mosquitos are feasting on my flesh.

Yoshi: We ran out of popcorn!

Alisa: I ran out of ice-cream!

Kaz: You'll get more at home. Let's go.

Steve: Are we gonna take Forest?

Kaz: Nah, forget his ass.

~At home~

Lili recovered from her drugged state. Finally, everyone was happy-she laughed the whole way home! Kaz was even considering throwing her out the car, but Jun threatened him with their sexy times… She was _so_ gonna kill Chloe. But first, she felt like taking a nice bathing.

Lili: I'm gonna take a shower now guys!

All: OK!

Jun: Alright sweetie. Towels are in the closet.

Lili: OK! _What shampoo… Watermelon, Strawberry Splash, or Cherry Lemon?_

Lili: Suki, which one?

Claudio: I don't know why girls are so picky with their hygiene products… Just pick up a damn soap and take a fucking shower!

Shin: Exactly! It's a waste of time picking! Girls are already picky enough!

Girls: *GASP!*

Claudio: Just soap and water! _US MEN NEED TO TAKE MORE SHOWERS THAN YOU!_

Asuka: At least that's true…..

Shin: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!

Yoshi: She's trying to say that most of you smell like _corn chips and ass_. At least not me, though…

Steve: I smell perfectly fine!

Asuka: I did say _most._

Jin: I'm gonna take a shower!

Jun: **Lili's** going to take a shower.

Jin: I know, I'm going with her…. *smirks*

Hwoa: Ok, Jin. I see you! You tryna get that- OWWWY!

Nina: Won't you ever shut up you little asshole?!

Lili: I'm gonna go now…

Xiao: Make you save hot water for me! I had to freeze my ass off last time!

Lili: I'll try… *Smirks*

As Lili and Jinny entered the bathroom, everyone sat on the couch.

Steve: Anyone up for TV?

All: SURE!

'''''''''

In the forest~

Forest struggled in his binds. His bitch ass wanted revenge and to take back Lili. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. He was curious, yet kinda scared. Well earlier, Paul and his dad Marshall saw him tied to the tree. Instead of being good people, they took pictures of Forest in his pathetic state and post it on snapchat! After they took the pictures, they ran and left him alone! Damn…

Forest: Who are you? Show yourself!

?: Chill the fuck out. Instead of cutting your ass free, I should be laughing of how pathetic you are. I saw everything, you got jumped! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahhahahahahahaha! *cough* cough**cough* *cough* Anyway, even though it's sad that you didn't move on, I will help you get your revenge.

Forest: Really? Thanks! But after, what do I have to do to repay you?

?: Nothing. I hate the Tekken gang's leader. So teaming up with someone to take them down is the jackpot for me.

Forest: Don't you have a whole **army** right behind you?!

Soldiers emerge from the bushes.

?: Yes,. But I need another person to take lead half of them. That way, it will be easier to ambush them. What's your plan?

Forest: I say we raid their house, hold them at gun point, take Lili, and escape.

?: Why? Can't we just take them down _there_ while they're at _gunpoint?!_

Forest: It's better that way. We'll leave clues and riddles for our location. They will come knowing one of their loved ones is kidnapped.

?: True, true. And when they arrive to our secret hideout, we take them down?

Forest: Exactly. We'll enslave them, and possibly the whole world!

?: That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!

Forest: Yes, but first, what's your name?

?: Heihachi. Heihachi Mishima.

'''''''''''''''

D-d-d-d-d-Dora! D-d-d-d-d-Dora! Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! DORA! ~

Jin: Why are we watching this?!

Steve: I like Dora!

Everyone looks at him like he's from a lunatic asylum.

Steve: What?

Kaz: Nina, what did you do?

Nina: I did nothing! ANNA?

Anna: It's a long story. Never touch my donuts without permission…. Or else I will torture you with….DORA THE EXPLORER!

Everyone: *gasp*

Anna: Never ask me to babysit your kids… *creepy smile* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Steve: I watched this one already! I'm gonna skip to the end…

AT THE END OF DORA'S EPISODE~

Dora: Kids, what part did you like the most?

Hwoa: When you sucked my balls!

Dora: I liked that too!

Everyone: O.o

Someone abruptly bangs on the door. On, and on, and on, and on…..

Kaz: OK! I'll get it! Don't break down my fucking door!

Kazzy opened up the door to see a whole squad of soldiers at the door. The soldiers rushed in, some of them tackling Kaz to the ground and tying him up with struggle. The rest of them attacked the crew on the couch. The Tekken gang tried to fight back, but it was futile. The crews were eventually tied up on the ground, trying to escape from their ropes. (Kuni and Yoshi had neutralizing chains)

Jun: What do you want?!

?: What an interesting question….

Everyone: FOREST?!

Forest: In the flesh, not only me though~

?: That's right Forest. Hello Tekken Gang~

Kaz: Dad! You asshole! What the FUCK?!

Heihachi: Shut up! We're here to kidnap someone precious of yours…..you future daughter-in-law!

Jun: Lili!

Forest: That's right! Where is she anyway? Wait a second, I hear something~ *points to the bathroom door* She's in there, isn't she? With her disgusting, bushy eye browed boyfriend, huh?

Asuka: Leave them alone you perverted bastard!

Forest: Soldiers, get them.

Everyone: NO!

All they heard were screams and bangs against the walls of the bathroom. Out came a tied up Jin with a gag on him and Lili without a gag. Thank goodness they at least had towels on them.

Heihachi: Hello grandson, nice to see you after all these years. *takes off Jin's gag*

Jin: What the hell is going on here you old son of a bitch!

Forest: As I said before, what an interesting question~ Let me break it down to you: you people left me to rot in the forest-

Heihachi: Hey that's funny! Your name is Forest and they left you in a forest! HAHAHA!

Forest: Yeah, no shit Sherlock. This bushy eye browed freak took my girlfriend from me!-

Lili: I'm not your girlfriend anymore you fucking creep!

Forest: Not for long! Guess what? I'm going to kidnap her and get married to her!

Nina: What?!

Claudio: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!

Lucky:…. Nya?...

Kuni: That's bullshit!

Jun: Let her go!

Kaz: That's not going to ever happen bastards!

Jin: Over my dead body you motherfucker!

Lili: Never! LET ME GO!

Forest: Soldier, render her weak and bring her to me!

Soldiers approach Lili with electrical shock guns in their hands. They turned the voltage high enough to make her limbs pretty much numb.

Lili: Wha-AAAHHH!

Claudio: NOOOOOO!

Leo: Lili! NO!

Alisa: ASSHOLES!

Lars: OH GOD!

Yoshi: OH LORD!

Jun: *tears up* NO! Please let her go!

JIN: LILI, NOOO! FOREST! I WILL KILL YOU!

Forest: *picks up Lili bridal style* What a nice body! We dated before, but I never saw you in a towel! Too bad Jin didn't have this while he had the chance. You're always being seductive to each other yet you don't get the chance to actually do it. I should be the one to talk…Haha, soon I will~

The Tekken crew starts tearing up, the girls and Jin has tears streaming down their faces.

Lili: NOOOO! NO please! LET ME GO! *cries uncontrollably*

Jin: PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Forest: Let's go boys~

Lili struggles desperately while crying. The soldiers and Forest exit the house. Heihachi is the last.

Heihachi: How sad. If you want her, come get her, I will look forward to seeing you guys suffer. Probably you guys will make it in time for the wedding! Oh, and here's your first clue. Toodles!~

Heihachi throws a blue envelope in front of Jun and Kazzy before leaving while laughing maniacally.

`- #$%^&*(()~! #$%^&*()

After hours of remorse and crying, the Tekken crew fell asleep. **(You know when you get your ass beaten by your parents, then you cry yourself to sleep after, yeah…I always experienced that…)** Little did they know, a man with silver hair quietly cut the ropes and chains on them without waking any of them up. When he was done, he slapped each and every one in their faces.

Kaz: OWWW! What the hell?!

?: It's about time you'd wake up. I saw that you guys were on the floor tied up, then I knew that some shit went down right here. So, here I am, trying to get an explanation.

Kaz: Whatever Lee.

Jun: Hello Lee!

Lars: What are you doing here Lee? I thought were going to stay in the Bahamas.

Xiao: Mr. Lee?

Lee: Hello everyone, I came to visit and saw that you guys were in this predicament. Wait a second, where's Lili?

The Tekken gang fell into their depressed state again. Jun had teary eyes and Jin had his bangs covering his face. A sign that something's wrong.

Lee: What happened?! Why are you guys so saddened? Did something bad happen to her?

Asuka: THAT BASTARD FOREST, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! HE TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S PROBABLY RAPING HER RIGHT NOW!

Steve: Asuka, please don't say that! We'll get her back, and she'll be safe and sound.

Hwoa: I say, we find her, and kick Forest and Heihachi's ass!

Lee: You mean that Forest Law and Heihachi Mishima broke into your house, ambushed you guys, and kidnapped Lili?

Jin: ….Yes. They also had a massive army with them. I agree with Hwoa, we're getting her back-one way or another.

Alisa: Actually, I can scan where she is right now. Scan progress: 18%, 52%, 77%, 93%, scan complete. It appears that she is being taken to an unknown region named Uranus Land.

Shin: *giggles* Uranus Land…

Alisa: Her transportation acceleration rate is increasing due to Forest's source. We don't have the vehicle to reach her faster so we are going to walk. The path's reception is very low and if we took a regular car, then it would probably malfunction after the first 7.2 minutes.

Lee: Will you be able to fly to her?

Alisa: No.

Lee: Hmph, I will be joining you to find Lili.

Claudio: We need to hurry then, Jin will practically lose his mind if don't reach her soon. Look at him!

Jin sat in the corner hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. He was mumbling something about eating Forest and Heihachi's flesh. He dug his fingernails into the carpet and took deep breaths.

Leo: I think we already did…

Lucky looked down and took out a box of **Lucky Pocky Treats!** She took out a pocky and munched on it in despair.

Lucky: I miss Lili-chan…She's like an older sister to me…Nya….

Zafina: Don't worry Lucky. We'll get her back, and can I have one?

Lucky: Yeah, for $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. But I'll give it to you for free. Nya~

Zafina: Yay!

Kaz: Alisa, do what you can to direct us to her as much as possible. Jin, get off the floor and stop acting like a little bitch. Tekken crew, let's GO!

****####****

Lili: Let me go! You insignificant assholes!

Forest: Say what you want darling, but I bet you won't say that once I show you what I can do in the bedroom~

Lili: Like hell you would! They're coming for me and they will kill your ass! I will join them too!

Heihachi: Whatever. Guards, take her to her room. Make sure she doesn't escape either. Forest, let's call it a day for now. I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight.

Forest: Goodnight. But first my love…

Forest takes out his camera and holds it up in a _selfie_ position. With his left hand, he grabs Lili's face and licks her whole right cheek.

 _CLICK!_

Lili let out a small whimper in disgust. Forest just chuckles and smiles at the picture.

Forest: What a wonderful picture of us~ I'll make sure I'll send it to your ugly boyfriend just to piss him off. I bet his reaction will be priceless! Well, goodnight my dear queen!

Lili stuck up her middle finger at Forest as she was being carried away to her room.

 _Please guys, help me…_

(UUUUUUUUU)

 **Get ready for the next challenge! 1**

 _ **If you can call it that…**_

Walking in the unknown, the Tekken gang was following Alisa to their risky destination.

Alisa: According to the path we have to go-wait…I sense a presence on my radar.

Lars: Are you sure? I don't see anyone around.

A monster erupted from the ground. It was a dark green tree monster that had sharp branches, and carved teeth where its stomach is supposed to be. It also had slime, whatever you expect from a non-scary video-game monster. It was overall ugly. It even has a…..dick?

Shin: Hold on, two questions. How do you have a dick? And why is it SO small?

Hwoa: Dead ass. He getting' no chicks with that tiny ass shit.

Anna: Now that I notice, it's as scary as Lucky Chloe.

Lucky: WHAT?! NYA!~

Tree: Fuck you guys! Anyway, in order to continue on your journey, you must defeat me. I am almost impossible to terminate, but you have clues to how you defeat me.

The Tekken gang looked at him in confusion.

Tree: THE BLUE ENVELOPE YOU DUMB FUCKS!

The Tekken crew nods in realization.

Kaz: Oh! Anyone got the blue envelope?

Kuni: I do! It says: **In order to proceed the tree monster, you must kick him where the sun doesn't shine.**

Tree: Curse you Forest….

Shin: Hold up again, another question. How the hell is the note telling us to kick in the nuts, but he doesn't have one in the first place?! That shit makes no sense!

Tree: You know what, FUCK YOU!

Nina: I'll do it!

Nina does her _Bad Habit_ move and the tree hunches over in pain.

Tree: FUCK! My balls are crushed!

Anna: What balls?

The Tekken gang snickers.

Tree: You may proceed; get the fuck outta my face!

Yoshi: Good, my eyes are burning from looking at your ugly ass.

Hwoa: You're the one to talk…

Lucky: Nya!~

Kaz: Let's go!

 **Get ready for the next challenge! 2**

Alisa: Hold on, a sense another presence of danger! It's specifically north of where we are standing.

As the Tekken gang approached the danger, they realized it was a lava flow.

Lee: How in the fuck are we going to cross it?

Zafina: Guys! There's another clue on this sign! It says: **A happy girl with happy candy, is happy girl candy. You know what, fuck it. Ask Lucky Chloe** **how to do that bitches.**

Asuka: Well, damn… Lucky! Come here!

Lucky: What is it? Nya!~

Asuka: Do you know how to cross this bridge?

Lucky examines the lava flow.

Lucky: Actually, yes! **LUCKY POCKY TREATS, TO THE RESCUE! Nya!~**

Lucky summons a HUGE pocky and uses it as a bridge, a yummy chocolate bridge.

Lucky: Come along! Nya!~

The rest of the Tekken gang cautiously crosses the pocky bridge. Some of them are very scared, especially Xiao. She had fears of heights, lava, and dying.

Xiao: I'm fucking scared!

Kaz: Oh shut up already! We're almost through!

A lava fish took a bite out of the Pocky Bridge, which split it in half. Of course, since Xiao was last in line she slipped down and held on the second half's ending of the pocky stick. She was screaming like she was going to be murdered-technically she is going to be if they hurry the fuck up.

Xiao: AAAAHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AAHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shin: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!

Shin pulled out a pole dancing stick from out of his ass. He was having difficulty elongating it so she can grab it. Plus, she was screaming shit crazy, so Lucky had to calm her down.

Lucky: Eat the pocky, trust me. It'll cheer you up!

Xiao _: Did you see what happened to Lili?!_

Lucky: Don't worry, I sadly added less sugar *cough cough* and less drugs *cough cough cough* in it so you'll be sane! Nya!~

Xiao: Fine! *munch* IT TASTES SO FUCKING GOOD! Make sure Shin hurry the hell up! The monster is gonna attack again!

Lars: The rest of us is just gonna let Shin do the work, while we're doing nothing….

Shin: I got it! Here Xiao, grab it!

Xiao: But it smells like cum and ass!

Shin: Just grab it!

Xiao grabs it and Shin hoists her up. Xiao immediately scrubs her hands with hand sanitizer and sprays Shin's pole with perfume.

Kaz: OK! Everyone alright? I don't got time for this crap so tell me now or forever hold your bullshit!

Everyone: We goooooooooooood!

 **Get ready for the next challenge! 3 (Is it really?)**

Alisa: Again! Hold on!

Everyone groans in irritation.

Leo: Dammit! MORE?!

Lee: What? Did you think this would be easy?

Leo: NO! I thought there wouldn't be 'danger' _every five fucking seconds!_

Zafina: Chew on this SushiSandwich.

Leo chews on it angrily, then paused. She reached in her mouth and pulled out a….finger?

Leo: Da fuck?!

The SushiSandwich begins to grow arms and legs, and then two bulging eyes come out. It had mascara and e eyeliner on. Congratulations! It's a girl!

SushiSandwich: Who the hell do you think you are?!

Leo: A sandwich is talking to me… A fucking sandwich is talking to me…

SushiS: That's SUSHI sandwich to you! Get it right bitch!

Leo: Zafina? Where did you get that 'Sushisandwich' from?

Zafina: I don't know…

Leo: I still want to eat it though…

SushiS: _**IT?!**_ YO POCKY! THIS RATCHET HOE CALLED ME 'IT!'

Lucky Pocky escapes from Chloe's bag and flies to Sushisandwich's side.

LPocky: The _NERVE_ OF THIS BITCH!

Lucky: I thought my pocky were supposed to be good…Nya…

LPocky: You put drugs in us! We THUGS! 'Imma 'bout to get the squad on you're a- *munch* *gobble*

Kaz stands there shoving the pocky down his throat until it was no more. Everyone stares at him either in relief, amazement, bewilderment, or had a plain face.

Kaz: What? Somebody had to do it…

SushiS: LP! You know what motherfuckers?! Your ass is GRASS! Especially you! With the fugly hair do and the shitty eye brows!

Asuka:…..Which one?

Jin and Kaz looks at each other. They childishly point fingers at each other.

SushiS: I should kill BOTH! You for eating my nigga, and you for being a silent ass! You didn't say shit the whole time! AAAARRRRRRGH!

The SushiSandwich transformed into a **SUPER SANDWICH!** It was-basically the sandwich but bigger…..

Nina: Guys! Another clue! It says: **Consider this as your dinner! Enjoy!~ Motherfuckers…**

Steve: Well, let's dig in!

Kuni: Awesome! I'm starving!

Lucky: Nya!~

Hwoa: FOOD!

Lee: HOORAY!

Kaz: YAY!

SushiS: SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHH!

! #$$%^&*

After _hours_ of eating, The Tekken gang were stuffed.

Claudio: I'm gonna get a good shitting with this.

Jun: There you are! Where have you been?

Claudio: In the back….Forgotten…..

Jun: Ok…

In Jin's corner, he received a message on his phone. It surprised him because it was impossible to get service where they are. As he opened the thumbnail, his eyes widened and soon, he was seeing red. He got up and punched a hole in a tree nearby. His breathing got heavier and his eyes were literally red. Not a good sign. This would normally happen if he was REALLY pissed off. His red eyes would've shown earlier when Lili was kidnapped, but he felt more sad and helpless than angry.

Lars: Jin, what happened?

Jin looked down at his phone and gave a death glare to it. Xiao picked up his phone and gasped. The others gathered around and had the same reaction. It was the picture of Forest licking Lili's face. The caption under the picture read: **I can't wait~…** Everyone was shocked so much, they were practically speechless.

Asuka broke the ice when she got up and started walking. She took Alisa and Steve and dragged them with her.

Jun: Where are you going?!

Asuka: I don't know about you, but I'm going to find her. I can't lose her! Not to that bastard!

Jin: I agree with Asuka.

Kaz: We should go now then.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Much to the Tekken crew's relief, they FINALLY reached Uranus land!

Shin: Jesus fucking Christ! FINALLY!

Claudio: Hey everybody! You should take a look at this…

On the left side of the Tekken crew, there was signs that had the Tekken gang, but in an insulting manner. Example, Kaz had a mug shot that said **WANTED** on the top. And so, the people of this stupid land had to draw a dick near his mouth. Real funny people! Same goes with all the others of the Tekken squad.

 _Now you're just asking for an ass whooping Forest…_

#$%^&*()

 **A/N: WHOOO! FIN-TO THE FUCKING-ALLY! CHAPTER 6!**

 **I'm so sorry for the inconvenience…Where is everyone?**

 **Putting my whack apologies aside… GOOD NEWS! For all those people who wanted me to continue my other fic,** _ **Deal with the Devil,**_ **I'm SO going to work on it right after I post this chapter! YAAAY! And for someone else's good news, (you know who you are) I am-wait, you already know! XD**

 **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Well, for those you did! XD**

 **You don't have to be signed in to review! ;-)**

 **Nya!~**

 **~Cat out!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! This chapter is going to be short. It doesn't really have much action, Lars is totally going to complain….But it's about surviving this time. I'm so sorry.** **BUT I DEFINETLY ASSURE THAT NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! XD Shout out to all my peeps!**

 **Anyway, let's start from where we left off! Nya!~**

 **Chapter 7: The Rescue Mission! (Part 2)**

 **:::::ooo:::::**

The Tekken were still offended by the stupid mug shots. Especially Kaz, who looked like he was going to burst in flames in any moment now. Any moment…..

Kaz: ARGHHH! THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT WILL NOT DEFY US IN THIS WAY! ARGHHHH! *Deep breaths* ARGHHHHHH! *rips the papers* ARRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!

Kuni: The Hulk is here!

Jun: Honey! Please calm down! We have better fish to fry!

Hwoa: And I'm hungry!

Leo: Me too…..

Lars: I am NOT going to starve to death! GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN FOOD!

All of a sudden, the Tekken squad, except Jun and Kazzy were walking towards them like zombies. Some of them made creepy ass face, adding to the effect.

Lucky: NYA…

Xiao: FOOD!

Shin: FOOD!

Lee: FOOOOOOD!

Yoshi: Eat my dick!

Anna: What dick?

Jun looked around to spot a restaurant or a place to eat. She found a place called _Uranus Is on Your Plate!_ She giggled a bit at the name and pointed to it.

Jun: Guys! I found a restaurant! Over there!

Everyone looked in Jun's direction and saw the place. Asuka tried to run over to it, but Jun grabbed her by the ear.

Jun: You can't go in there! We are unwelcomed in this land, so we need a disguise or something.

Steve: Can't Kuni or Yoshi teleport in there and grab the food?

Yoshi: We can't! Our powers are blocked in this retarded land!

The Tekken crew stopped to think. Luckily, Claudio and his sexy self-had an idea.

Claudio: Ooooh! I have an idea!

Zafina: Didn't the author just say that?

Claudio summoned his blue magic beam and shot it at a waling Uranus land resident, or Uranusan. After, Claudio checked to see if anyone was watching and stealthy approached the unconscious ugly ass looking Gremlin on crack mixed with the Cone-heads ass midget. He carried over the Uranusan and the Tekken gang hovered over it.

Hwoa: Ewwww! This shit is uglier than Yoshi!

Yoshi: Fuck you!

Nina: So this is our way of disguise? I think we would need more than of these…creatures.

Lucky: I'll get one! Nya!~

Lucky summoned her Lucky Pocky Treats and used it as a bat! She knocked out a random person and dragged a female Uranusan to where their original spot is, which is behind a tree.

Lucky: Got one! Nya!~

Shin: I guess it's my turn now! *takes out stripper pole*

Instead of knocking the Uranusan out, Shin put the pole in front of its neck, supposedly chocking it. He dragged in to the rest of the Tekken crew.

Anna: We need to interrogate it, mug it, and kill it! Can I kill it afterwards?

Kaz: Sure, why not? Anyway, ugly thing, what's your name?!

Uranusan: Arnold Frank…sir, please don't kill me!

Kaz: Too bad. Where is Forest Law and Heihachi Mishima?!

Arnold: That is classified information!

Kaz: LIAR!

Arnold: I'm not lying!

Jun: YES YOU ARE! How the hell are you being ruled over by someone you don't really know about?!

Arnold: I DON'T KNOW!

Lars: Tell us or else…..

Arnold: FINE! He is in the Uranus castle! The top floor! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Lee: Now was that so hard? You know who we are right?

Arnold: *gasp* You are the outlaws! The Tekken crew! The-*slit*

Anna: Die bitch, DIE! *stabs his throat repeatedly* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE D-

Leo: OK! He's dead! Let's take his money and clothes! *takes wallet* I guess he's not a broke mofo after all!

Asuka: Look through the others too!

Eventually, Kaz was counting money altogether. They felt like thugs. Well, they did murder and mug people, thug life.

Kaz: We got $787.83, and 3 disguises. Who's going in?

Jun: Me, Xiao, and Asuka.

Kaz: Good, make sure those two don't fuck up. I'm starving here!

Jun: I know, *kiss* I am too!

Lars: Good luck! Get me some mac and cheese!

Xiao: OK!

Inside of _Uranus Is On Your Plate~_

Uranusan: Welcome to Uranus is On Our Plate! May I take your order?

Jun: What are your specials?

Uranusan: The spicy baby back ribs with potatoes and rice. Also, the mac and cheese with roasted chicken.

Xiao: We'll take 8 orders of both of your specials! And what's for drinks?

Uranusan: Wow, you have a big family! The drinks are: Kool-Aid, Sprite, Pepsi, Coca Cola, Orange Soda, Mountain Dew, Lemonade…yeah! Your choice.

Asuka: KOOL-AID!

Jun: Yeah, we will have that too. How much is it so far?

Uranusan: $324.65. Anything else?

Jun: Also, your large Coconut shredding chocolate cake, please. That's all!

Uranusan: Your total is: $348.58.

Jun: Here go, thank you!

Uranusan: Thank you! Have a nice day!

::::ooo::::

Forest: Those damned Tekken bitches think they are low! I installed a camera in those stupid mug shots to monitor who and who is not in the land. I got their asses… *maniacally laughing*

Forest looks out the window in triumph. Heihachi stands next to Forest eating chicken wings.

Heihachi: Want some?

Forest: Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I have to go somewhere now.

Heihachi: Let me guess, you're going to harass the girl again?

Forest: YUP!

*Both laughs*

Heihachi: I will keep a look out!

Forest: Ok!

~In Lili's captivation room~

Forest: Hello darling!~ I'm back!

Lili was on a bed, tied and gagged. She was currently sleeping, but when Forest came along, she was abruptly awoken. She tried to get up, but with the restraints, she couldn't. She would've beat him up, or kill him. The latter is better.

Forest walked up to her bed and took off the gag. She glared at him in disgust. He just gave her a twisted smile.

Forest: Hello my sweet wife-to-be~

Lili: Get away from me!

Forest: Aww! Why? *playful sarcasm*

Lili: I hate you! When I get out of here, I will kill you and Heihachi and blow this land down to shreds!

Forest: Is that a way to treat your dear husband?

Lili: Like hell you are! The only person I would DAMN WELL marry is Jin Kazama!

Forest: Fuck him! I should mess with him now~ Come here sweetheart~

Lili squirms in his grip and Forest takes out his phone. Lili screams as Forest rips her shirt off, shreds of cotton and leather are littered on the floor beneath them. He digs his face in Lili's chest and _CLICK!_ Lili let out a yelp in surprise and blushes, while helplessly trying to cover herself.

Forest: I bet your boyfriend would LOVE this picture, how about another to REALLY piss him off?

Forest reached out and grabbed Lili's bra. With one swift motion, it came off. Lili yelled and screamed in protest. Apparently, he needed help with this picture, so he called in some guards. At first, some were hesitant seeing Lili's breasts exposed. But, for the sake of their lives, they shrugged it off a bit.

Guard 1: What is it, my King?

Forest: Take this picture of us. I want it to be full screen!

Guard 2: Ok….

Forest climbed on top of Lili and grabbed both of her boobs. She cried out in desperation. To quiet her yells, he crashes his lips onto hers. Lili violently squirms, so Forest moves his elbow to indicate to take the picture.

 _CLICK!_

::::: :::::

In the deep woods, the Tekken gang is eating their hearts out!

Lars: I have to say something…..

Kaz: Well? What is it?

Lars: This chapter sucks ass. There has to be more action, and excitement! We are all here just pigging out. If we eat any longer, we'll become Bob and Ganryu combined!

Kuni: Well excuse me! We walked on foot for a long ass time! I'm hungry and tired as fuck! Shut your anime ass up!

Lars: FUCK YOU! *throws chicken at her*

Kuni: *Shoves chocolate cake in his face*

Claudio: FOOD FIGHT!

Everyone throws food at each other, except Jun. At least she's the only sane person here…

Lucky takes out her GIANT Lucky Pocky Stick and whacks random people with it. Lee shoves cake down Anna's boobs. Hwoa puts ice cubes in Jin and Steve's pants, which causing them to scream like little girls. Claudio takes his shirt off and uses two chicken wings as weapons. Him and Shin tackles each other. Jun is praying for everyone, and then she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. Everyone else freezes in horror. Jun looks up and sees soldiers.

 _Holy Shit…_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for everyone who is not satisfied with this chapter. I feel the same way.**

 **Um, what else do I have to say..Oh yeah, I gotta start the Giftfic! It's going to be** _ **T**_ **rated. My first T rated story…..and probably last, who knows? XD**

 **Oh, and please point out any grammar mistakes! I have a lot of them!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **~Cat out!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FINALLY! It's been TOO long now! I tried to update before I started school but of course, that didn't work out….First day was HORRIBLE! I'm stuck in a class full of mostly DUMBASSES and I've been separated from my squad! (Except Lexi)**

 **Is this story a little too much for you? Hmmmm?**

 **Are you ready? Shout out to my peeps!**

 **One question: WHERE IS EVERYONE ON TEKKEN FANFICTION ARCHIVE?!**

 **On with where we left off! Nya!~**

 **Chapter 8: The Rescue Mission Part 3!**

 **:::000:::**

In a cold, dark dungeon, the Tekken squad sat in there miserable defeat.

Lee: I still can't believe we got caught! I blame those two assholes! *points to Lars and Kuni*

Kuni: I call BULLSHIT! That samurai shit face was the one caused the fight!

Lars: Oh hell no! That ugly bitch started it with her fake ass self!

Kuni: Da fuck did you just call me?! You better shut the fuck up!

Lars: Make me hoe!

Shin: ROAST!

Hwoa: HA! GOT EM!

Xiao: *snickers*

Kaz: *chuckles*

Yoshi: *laughs*

Kuni: What the fuck Yoshi! You are supposed to be defending me!

Yoshi: Remember what happened last time I tried to defend you?

Kuni: Oh…

Jun: Guys! We should think of a way to get out of here! Not fucking around!

 _Out of nowhere, a monitor appeared in front of them. It turned on, and Forest was on the screen._

Forest: Hello Tekken Crew!

Jin: FOREST! Where's LILI?!

Forest: …..

Jin: WHERE IS SHE?!

Forest: Will this picture answer your question?

 _The monitor shows the picture of Forest grabbing Lili's boobs._

Tekken Gang: *Gasp*

Asuka: FOREST YOU TWISTED BASTARD!

Leo: Lili…*cries*

Lee: Oh my God…

Jun, Kaz, and Jin falls to their knees.

Jun: WHY?! WHY HER?! WHY?! SHE'S A DAUGHTER TO ME! WHY MY BABY GIRL?! *cries*

Lucky: Lili! Let go of her! NYA!

Forest: Shut up! In fact, I'm going to see her now. Come along guards.

 _The monitor is bumping around for a moment, and then is focused again. It shows Lili's captivity room._

Forest: Hello my dear!~

Lili is shown trying to break free from her restraints, only to fail. She gives a murderous glare at Forest.

Lili: What the hell do you want THIS time jack ass?

Forest: Just checking on you, love. Hey, who buttoned your shirt back up? *turns to guards* Who the fuck buttoned her shirt back up?!

Guard who was holding the camera: Me, sir. I'm sorry! I felt bad for her so when you were gone and she was asleep, I buttoned it back up! Please forgive me!

Forest: *sigh* You did a kind act…

Guard: Yes, yes I did!

Forest: So I guess I'll…

Guard: Let it slide?

Forest: Execute you.

Guard: WHAT?!

Forest: Nobody does things behind my back! Other guards, take him to execution room!

Other Guards: Yes sir! *drags him away*

Guard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Forest: Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, Lili~ would you like to see your family?

Lili: Huh? There are here?! Where are they?!

Forest: Look at this screen.

Lili *gasp* GUYS!

Tekken Squad: LILI!

Lili: Where are you?!

Xiao: In the dungeon.

Lili: You know, Jin could easily break out of there by using his-mhmhmh!

Forest covers her mouth.

Forest: That will be all! Plus, you have to get ready for our wedding! You are too late! Toodles!~

 _Monitor off!_

Steve: Didn't Lili say that Jin could easily break out of here?

Lucky: By using his….what? Nya!~

Nina: His fists?

Hwoa: His balls?

Yoshi: His dick?

Kaz: His …hair?

Zafina: His devil gene dumbasses! Hair? Really Kaz? Shouldn't you know this already?!

Kaz hangs his head in shame.

Asuka: So Jin? Are you gonna trans-oh. He already did it.

Devil Jin: I've been holding back this entire time.

Kaz: Why can't I use MY devil gene to break free?!

Zafina: Jin is supposed to have the spot light here!

Kaz hangs his head in shame again.

With one simple flick of his wrist, the chains on the Tekken gang are broken. DJ approaches the door and summons a red fire ball and _SMASH!_. The door is now pieces on the floor. DJ laughs maniacally and steps out into the hallway.

DJ: Now let's go kick some ass.

::::000::::

Heihachi: Before this wonderful pair continues to officially wed, does anyone object to these two being married?

*Guards points guns at the wedding guests*

Heihachi: Speak now or forever hold your peace.

 _At the very moment, someone kicks the door, only for a foot to go through it_. _Not fully kicking it down._

Xiao: Nice job, idiot! You're supposed to kick the shit down, not put your damn foot through it!

DJ: Shut the fuck up! I know! *pulls foot out of the door* *Opens the door with his telekinesis* Ahem, WE WOULD LOVE TO OBJECT TO YOUR HALF-ASSED WEDDING!

Heihachi: Tekken Squad?! Guards! Get them!

The guards try to shoot them, but Devil Jin uses his telekinesis to block the attack. They end up getting knocked-out by the Tekken gang in like…2 seconds.

Lili: You came! *she runs towards the squad but is suddenly put in a head-lock by Forest.

Forest: Not so fast! Tekken crew, surrender or else…

Lucky: Or else what?! Nya!~

Forest: I have her! And if make another move, I will-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nina is behind him; her foot is where the sun doesn't shine.

Nina: BAD HABIT!

Forest lets go of Lili and sulk on the floor, holding his tiny crotch. Nina hugs Lili and soon, the others join like a happy family. The Tekken gang is crying happy tears of joy while constantly saying Lili's name.

Devil Jin kisses Lili on her lips while reverting back to Jin. He hugs her tightly while tongue-wrestling her. He missed her so fucking much.

Jin: I fucking missed you so fucking much. I couldn't bear being without you. I love you! You mean the world to me! *tears running down his cheeks*

Lili: I love you too! But that was kinda cheesy! *laughs*

Jin laughs as well and everyone is happy. But there is somethings left that needs to be done. There are people that need to be punished. Those people are Heihachi Mishima and Forest Law.

After 2 hours of non-stop beating and crying, there lies Forest and Heihachi on the ground…naked. Not because they were raped, it's because they were beaten so bad that their clothes flew off! Literally!

Kaz: Let's go home! I'm tired as fuck!

Jun: But in the bedroom, you're NEVER tired, huh?

Asuka: WOAH! We did NOT need to know that! Gross!

Kaz: Are jealous that Steve doesn't lay you every night?

Asuka: HELL NO! I could fuck him any time I want!

Kaz: Yeah right….

Asuka: Yes I can! When we gets home, I'LL SCREW HIM ON THE COUCH!

Hwoa: Lucky motherfuckers…

Kaz: What about you Hwoa? You jealous?

Hwoa: No way in hell! I could have sex with Lucky Chloe!

Lili: What?!

Lucky: NYA?!

Zafina: NO!

Hwoa: Or Leo…

Leo: *PUNCH*

:::::000:::::

At home~

Asuka: Everyone get off the damn couch!

Alisa: Where you dead serious about fucking Steve on the couch?

Asuka: Hell yeah!

Jun: You mean, hell no! You are not going to get cum on my couch!

Asuka: Hmmph!

 **A/N: I'm wondering, should we FINALLY have a sex scene with Jin and Lili? Ah, fuck it. This chapter needs more words anyway. XD For this scene, I'm going to write normally, not in a scripted form! I want it to be VERY detailed!** **Fuck, what color are Jin's eyes?! A lot of people are saying different colors but what is it?!**

"Thank you Jin for you and gang for saving me." Lili said as she stared into his amber/onyx/chocolate/glint of golden eyes. Jin smiled, "You know damn well I need more than a 'thank you' to satisfy me." He said playfully as he stroked her beautiful blonde silkiness of hair. "You have to make it up to me…"

Seeing the seductive smirk on his handsome face, Lili immediately knew what he was talking about. This caused Lili to give the same expression and blush a light red. "Alrighty then."

Jun called out to the two before they could enter his bedroom and do anything. "Jin!" He turned his head to his mother. "Use a condom." Lili chuckled lightly when she heard that sentence and Jin smiled sheepishly. "I know mom."

In the bedroom, Lili still had on the wedding dress and walked towards the window, looking at the beautiful moon. The moonlight reflected on her complexion, giving her a mesmerizing glow on her skin. Jin caught the image of this, and strolled towards her, circling his arms around her voluptuous waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful in that dress even though you were almost forced to marry Forrest in it?" He whispered in her ear. "No, actually. Thanks for the compliment though." She smiled sweetly. "Your welcome babe. But guess what?" Jin asked.

"What?"

"I bet you'll better _without_ it on~" Jin once again said seductively.

She smiled. "If you want it done, you have to do it yourself~" Jin gave a peck her lips before trying to figure out a way to _actually_ take off the dress. Eventually, he found an easier way to do it. **Ripping it off!** Well, if it's not for Jin and Lili's wedding and it's supposed to be for her and someone else, (adding to injury, without Lili's own consent…) then there is no way in hell Jin is going to treat it carefully. Burn it while you're at it.

With the dress out of the way, Lili was exposed to Jin's widen eyes. She was a teeny bit nervous. It's her first time after all. His whole face was red, so that made her a bit eased. She could tell he was nervous too. Taking a deep breath and approached and pushed her up against a wall. "Just letting you know, I'm not having any sort of mercy on you; I'm not holding back for a second." Lili gave a perverted smile. "Great! I don't want you to hold back anyway!" She cheered. "Well, in _that_ case…"

Jin stripped Lili of her bra and panties in an unnatural speed. He grabbed her and flung her on his bed. He ripped off his own shirt and almost jumped on her. Lili rolled out the way and jumped out the bed in the nick of time and formed a mischievous plan in her head. _I want him to crave for me more than he already does. Imagine combining extreme lust, the devil gene's speed, and sexual frustration all at the same time. It would be heaven!_

Jin gave her a confused look. "What's wrong? Are you afraid because it's your first time? It's mine too-"

"No, I want to play with you for a bit. Catch me and your reward…" She ran her hands down her body and executed sexy poses. "…this." Jin gave her an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look. She nodded her head. "Hell no! Can't I have you already?" Jin complained like a child while extending his arms in way alike to someone begging for a hug. Lili shook her head. " Catch me first!" She said and ran off into the other side of the room. Jin let out a pissed sigh and ran after her trying really hard to catch her, but with failure. She is really faster than she looks, and she is a ballet gymnastic, so it helps her escape from Jin effectively. What seems like **forever** to Jin, five minutes past. Jin was super mad right now. "What the fuck Lili?! COME HERE! This is seriously PISSING me off!" Lili looked back and smiled. "GOOD!" She ran off. Jin had to think of a way to get her or else he will bang his head in the wall. _Oh yeah! TELEPORTATION! Now focus…._

Disappearing in a dark red aura, Jin reappeared in front of Lili, who she bumped into, making her heart jump and almost fall to the ground. Of course, Jin grabbed her in time with a victory smile. "I win." She frowned and tried to get her naked body out of his hold. "This isn't fair!" Jin gave a cold glare. "Yes it is. Now, for your punishment-"

"PUNISHMENT?!" Lili screeched with a shocked look on her face. "Yes, punishment. You did me wrong when you had me running around the room looking like an idiot for your own 'game.'" Jin looked up in thought as he came up with a perfect idea. Before Lili could protest about his punishment, he covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her. "Spanking!" Jin announced. Lili stopped squirming and slowly raised her head for him to see her face. Her face was absolutely horrified. Just the reaction he wanted. Lili suddenly screamed loudly into the hand that was muffling her sound. She wasn't squirming anymore; she was violently bashing her body around to escape. Jin squeezed her tight to stop her from doing anymore movements. "Enough with the squirms! Now, spanking time!~"

Lili removed Jin's hands from her mouth with lots of struggle. "Ok! OK! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me! It hurts!" Jin gave her an expression with doubt. "That's the damn point!" She thought of another excuse. "I won't be able to sit down for a VERY long time!"

"Good."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Please?! With a cherry on top?"

"Do you actually think that shit will work on me?"

"I'll let you be on top!"

"Pffft. I'm already going to be on top."

"Says who?"

"Me. I'm pissed off but I'll let off the spanking. I want to fuck the shit out of you now."

"Yay!"

Jin grabbed Lili and once again, threw her on the bed, and pounced on her. He grabbed her head and smashed his lips on her. It began to be a violent fight for dominance. Jin held Lili down on the bed so he became the victorious one. "You're a fucking cheater! You hold me place all the time so YOU win! All the time! CHEATER!" She was soon hushed by a passionate kiss-not a wrestling kiss- a loving one. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jin smiled and he started sending kisses all around her face and neck, leaving a few hickeys her and there. As the chest area began to follow, Jin was hesitant because of what Forrest did to her breasts. He feels that Lili might be uncomfortable, so he gives her a look of asking permission. Fortunately, she nodded her head. "I thought you said you weren't holding back." She mocked. With that, he roughly grabbed her right breast and bit the left's nipple hard.

"OWWW! Jin! Not so hard!"

"No holding back."

Jin stropped playing with Lili's girls after a short while and then planted his face near Lili's sex. Jin smirked and flicking her folds left and right, earning a few low moans and a tiny giggle.

"You ready?"

Lili nodded. This will be one hell of a night!

~~000~~~

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I have homework and shitty essays to do ALREADY! Who else is in school or in the same situation? There hasn't been much activity going on as comparing to summer break. Due to the damn circumstances, this chapter is short. Plus, I realized that I want to save the sex and everything for DEAL WITH THE DEVIL!**

 **How do you think of normal writing? Write chapters from now on normally, or script like? After all, I want things to be descriptive! I'm ashamed of half assed scenes and stuff! XD**

 _ **Maybe I'll do a bit of both….**_

 **Hopefully this will hold you for now! ;-)**

 **~Cat OUT!~ Nya!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm back with this chapter! XD**

 **Just to let you guys know, this is my planned update schedule:** _ **Weird Tekken Adventures!,**_ _ **Deal With the Devil**_ **,** _ **Lucky's Ice-Cream is in the Recipe of Love!,**_ **and** _ **Kunimistu and Raven: Some Things You Can't Rewind.**_ **(It's basically all the stories I've made in order XP)**

 **I decided not to continue the sex scene. Not because I'm lazy, it's for the reason stated in the last chapter's author's note! ;-)**

 **Chapter 9: …** _ **I have no idea what to call this chapter**_ **….**

 **:::000:::**

This beautiful morning, victory was at its finest. It was for the mighty Jin Kazama; he woke up next to the naked sleeping form of his blonde girlfriend, Lili. He couldn't help but thrust his fist in the air in triumph. Seconds flew by, and Lili stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see the man she loves.

Lili: Good morning~ You definitely drained the life out of me, I could barely move…

Jin chuckled and pressed her naked body against his, making they blush light pink.

Jin: Yeah, I'm pretty proud of that. Was it good?

Lili: You guess: My vagina is paralyzed; my ass is stinging, my throat is sore and you were _very_ rough.

Jin: So…yes?

Lili: *smirks* Yes.

Jin: Good…Let's do it again sometime~

Lili: Yeah, just be easy on me. Oh, can you bring me breakfast? I would, but I can't get up.

Jin chuckled while giving her a peck on her soft lips.

Jin: Alright! But first, we need to take a shower.

Lili: Shower me.

Jin smirks and carries Lili bridal-style to the bath tub. Let the bathing begin!

~After their lovely bath~

Jin dressed himself and Lili. She wore one of his big T-shirts and his blue boxers; he likes when she wears his clothes. He considers it cute! Carrying Lili down into the kitchen, everyone was staring at them. But, Hwoarang seemed very excited for some reason…

Hwoa: Steve! Pay da fuck up! I told you he smashed!

Steve groans while taking out his wallet and taking out a $50 bill.

Asuka: Are you Deadass? You fucked her?

Jin gave a satisfactory smirked and nodded.

Shin clapped.

Shin: It's about time! When's the baby coming?

Jin, Jun, and Lili: WHAT?!

Shin: Jin, it's obvious you filled her. Do I think she is pregnant? Hell yeah!

Kazzy R.K.O.'ed him _outta nowhere!_ Shin started crying like a baby and sulked on the ground…

Kaz: Nobody is talking about pregnancy in this damn house ever! I already made a mistake once! *looks at Jin*

Jin: Screw you dad!

Jun: Anyway, Jinny-Winny, please tell me you used a condom…

Jin: Of course I used a condom! Safe sex is _really,_ **really** good sex!

Lars: You people disgust me… Shake my head…

Lee: Same…

Kaz: Whose side are you on, Lee?!

Lee: Nobody.

Xiao: I want a line! Make me say something!

Leo: You just did. I hope this isn't the only shitty line I say throughout this chapter.

Zafina: I know, right? Lazy ass author…

Yoshi: Can't we stay on topic?! It was getting juicy!

Kuni: Yeah!

Jun: Okay then. Jin, why is Lili wearing your clothes? Couldn't you just ask Asuka?

Jin: HELL NO! Besides, she looks adorable! *cuddles Lili and squeals like a girl*

Lucky: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jin, you have problems. Nya!~

Hwoa: That is the smartest thing you ever said.

Claudio: Hi!

Lili: Hi, where were you?

Claudio: I was once again a reject in the corner of shame… Give me a line! Make me say something funny! Hfhfdgfkdhfsdhldghhfogfui! *screams in the air*

Leo: No! He's crazy too!

Kaz: Everyone shut the fuck up! We can't just stay here and say random shit! I say, we have a ROAST SESSION!

Asuka: YES! I'm an expert at this!

Steve: Me too!

Nina: No you're not…

Steve: Yes I am!

Anna and Hwoa: Why da fuck you lyin'!

Steve: Fuck you!

Hwoa: Actually, to be correct, _**I**_ am the professional roaster here! Not to mention Shin's here too!

Shin: Thanks for the credit. *pulls out beer bottle*

Lars: Can I have some of that?

Alisa: No Lars! Drinking will not help or solve your problems!

Lars: But you never let me smash!

Alisa: You can't handle this body!

Lars: Wanna bet?!

Lars pulls Alisa over his shoulder and walks towards the bedroom.

Anna: Are you serious?

Lars: YES! *slams the door*

Jun: Ok…Who's going first?

Hwoa: ME!

Kaz: No! Someone else, Jin!

Jin: Why is it always ME?!

Asuka: Because it is. Oh yeah! Why are you carrying Lili so much?

Jin: Do you really want to know?

Lucky: We all do! Nya!~

Claudio: Yeah! I promise I won't be mad.

Jin: Are you sure?

Xiao: Yes, bitch! Say it already!

Jin: Okay! I fucked her pussy so hard that she can't even walk. Happy?

The whole room is silent. All you hear is crickets.

Now it was Kazzy's turn to clap. The others followed after. Even a half-naked Lars and Alisa clapped from the edge of the bedroom doorway.

Kaz: I'm so proud of you son!

Lee: Me too! EXECELLENT!

Kaz: Don't start with that ' _ **EXCELLENT!'**_ shit.

Lili: Um, Jin, you can put me down now. I think I could walk…

Jin gently sets her down. She wobbles a bit, then regains her composure. She walks around the room to get used to it. Then, she slapped Hwoarang and Shin upside the head.

Hwoa and Shin: OWWY! What was that for?!

Lili: I don't know, I just felt like it.

Asuka: Lili, you've changed.

Lili: Huh? Is that good?

Asuka: Yeah, if you weren't dating Jin, then you'd still be that snobby rich bitch we all used to hate. Right?

Everyone: *nods*

Claudio: Even me…

Jun: I'm sorry to say, but me too.

Lili: Really? I barely remember my rich life now. I guess I really _have_ changed. What was I like?

Asuka: You would be disappointed in yourself, but here we go!

Lucky: Nya!~

 _Flashback!~_

 _:::000:::_

On a warm Tuesday a year ago, Asuka, Xiao, and Alisa were walking in a nice park. They were talking about ice-cream!

Alisa: Strawberry is my favorite! It obvious since you guys know I love strawberries so much!

Xiao: We know Alisa! You told us like a million times!

Asuka: Yeah! Hey, I see the idiots over there!

Alisa: Let's go talk to them!

The girls approach Lars, Jin, Hwoa, and Steve! Asuka and Alisa and Alisa gives kisses to their respective men. Xiao just blushes and stands in front of Jin.

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Jin: I remember that old crush Xiao used to have on me!

Asuka: Yeah, any-

Jun: Wait Asuka! We should do this in another chapter! I can tell this is going to be **pretty** long….

Asuka: True, true… Why are we so random?

Kaz: Ask Jun. Bye everybody! Until next time!

Zafina: Who are you talking to?

Kaz: The viewers/readers.

Hwoa: I wanna say something to my ladies out there! I'm available~ *winks*

EVERYONE: Bye!

Lucky: I'll see you next time! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! Nya!~

~~0000~~

 **A/N: Hello! I just decided to be random in this chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm starving here! XD**

 **Chapter 9, huh? We're almost to 10 chapters! HOORAY! ^_^**

 **It's my birthday today and I had no plans (This is the most boring birthday in my life, but I love writing chapters! ;-D) so, I decided to give you guys a present! I know it's supposed to be the other way around but I love you guys! :-)**

 **Randomness rules! Do I have a birthday twin out there somewhere! Let me know! ^_^**

 **LOVE TO ALL ~Cat OUT!~ Nya!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! After a long period of time, we're here for another chapter! I'm not planning for this chapter to be 1K long…. 2k it is! ^_^**

 **Slight spoiler: NEW CHARACTER! XD**

 **Alright! To where we left off! Wait, where did we leave off…? XP**

 **Chapter 10: Reminiscence**

 **:::000:::**

Asuka: Now can I continue?

Jun: Yes, you may. Go along!

Asuka: Great! Now as I was saying…

 _Flashback~_

Xiao: *blushes* H-hello Jin…

Jin: Hello Xiao. Are you okay? You look red in the face.

Xiao nervously laughs and falls on the floor, unconscious. Jin's forehead sweats.

Jin: Xiao?

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Xiao: Hold up! I wasn't THAT crushy and on back then! *pouts*

Asuka: Whatever Xiao, anyway….

 _Flashback continues!_

The group walks around the park. They talk about stupid teenager stuff, which earns a few questionable looks from people.

Hwoarang stretches his arms and accidently smacks an old lady in the face. Of course, Hwoa plainly laughs obnoxiously and keeps walking.

Old lady: Watch where you are swinging, young man!

Hwoa: Then stay outta my way, old bitch! *Sticks up the middle finger*

Steve: Goddammit Hwoa! Why do you have to be so rude?

Hwoa: Why are you British?

Steve: Because I am…

Hwoa: Exactly. There's your answer.

Steve: Whatever, mate.

The group stops to see a pair of arms hugging a tree. The girl was wearing a brown top that shows her stomach, a short jean skirt, brown boots, and a feather headband. Needless to say, it was Julia Chang.

While embracing the tree, she was …..complementing the tree?

Julia: You're so round and big….

The group was stunned.

Asuka: What in the hell is she doing?

Alisa: Huh?

Lars: What does she mean by 'round and big?'

Hwoa: I was going to say that!

Jin: Should've said it first, Hwoa.

Hwoa: Nobody asked you, asshole!

Jin: Pfft, whatever.

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Hwoa: You're taking too long! Get to the part when I…..

 _Hwoa is now narrating the Flashback~_

Hwoa really wanted to pee. He was practically doing the pee-pee dance.

Hwoa: I'm going to take a piss!

Alisa: No one needed to know what you're going to do in the bathroom.

Hwoa dashes in the direction of the public bathroom, but turns his heel and puts a mischievous smirk on his face. He sneakily walks towards the tree-hugging Julia and whips out his ding-dong. He released his pee-pee on the poor nature lover. Julia turns around and screams as she is being pissed on.

Alisa notices the scream and turns her attention to it. Her mouth turns to the form of an 'o' and she puts her hand over it. Lars noticed this and followed the cute cyborg's gaze. He tries to hold in a laugh, but fails.

With Lars' laughing and Alisa's horrified expression, the remaining crew wonders what is happening. All they hear is screaming and spraying, like water from a hose.

Julia: Hwoa, stop!

Hwoa: Wait hold on...

He slowly finishes peeing.

Hwoa: Done. Happy?

Julia starts boiling with anger.

Julia: You pathetic twit! You used the bathroom on me!

Hwoa: First of all, really? 'Pathetic Twit?' That's the best you got? You suck at insults. Second of all, duh! You _just_ noticed? Third of all, I was aiming for the tree, but you were in the way. That's _your_ fault.

Julia: Liar! You're lucky I have to get home. I would've been giving you lesson!

Hwoa: About what?

Julia: Respect! And I would defeat you in battle!

Hwoa: Yeah the hell right.

Julia: I can, and I WILL! Until we meet again, pathetic twit!

Hwoa: Get the fuck out here with your tree- fetish ass.

Julia: How dare you! I will most certainly beat you! YOU'LL SEE!

Julia runs a little distance. Then, she turns around and points at the Blood Talon.

Julia: YOU'LL SEE!

Julia ran off into the wilderness.

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Hwoa: Funny thing, she hasn't come back ever since…

?: Think again, pathetic twit.

Hwoa turned his head to see a mud covered Julia behind him. Before he could react, she leaned forward for a death karate chop. Fortunately for the flinching biker, a kitty cat mitten blocked the attack. Lucky's face was as if she met the murderer of her family.

Lucky: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Julia: Nice kitty….

Next thing everyone saw, Julia was knocked out on the floor.

Lucky: Grrr.

Kaz: Damn.

Hwoa looked at the girl on the floor and laughed.

Hwoa: Ha! Hey, thanks Lucky! I owe you one!

Lucky: Mew!

Hwoa: Oh, and are you okay? You looked pretty pissed when Julia tried to hit me. *scratches the back of his head*

Lucky blushes and grabs the biker's hand. She leads him in the bathroom and closes the door.

Shin: Oh shit! What are they gonna do?!

Asuka: Don't mind them! If they're gonna have sex, Hwoa always have condoms on him.

Lili: Eww! How do you know that?

Asuka: I saw one drop from his hair...

Steve: That bum! I asked for one last week, and he told me he doesn't have any!

Nina: Oh Steve, I don't know what to do with you…

Zafina: Chloe's mine…

Leo: Get back on topic! Damn! Let her fucking finish!

Asuka: THANK YOU!

Kuni: Alright then, go!

Asuka: Ahem…

 _Flashback Resumes~_

After the whole fiasco, the squad shrugged their shoulders and agreed to get some ice-cream.

Alisa: STRAWBERRY!

Lars: Wait a second, remember what happened last time you had ice-cream…

Alisa: Dammit, you recall…I wasn't **that** bad!

Lars: You killed a seagull! You blew it to bits!

Alisa: He stole my ice-cream!

Lars: Whatever you say Alisa…

Alisa: It's true!

Lars: I know it's true, but you blew that shit up!

Alisa: I'm sorry!

Lars: Don't apologize to me, say sorry to the seagull!

Alisa: But it's dead!

Lars: That's why!

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Anna: Wait, Alisa killed **another** seagull for stealing her ice-cream back then?

Alisa: Yup!

Lars: You should be ashamed…

Alisa: *pouts*

 _Flashback Resumes~_

Asuka picked chocolate ice-cream & chocolate sprinkles, Xiao picked vanilla & rainbow sprinkles, Alisa picked strawberry & rainbow sprinkles, Jin picked vanilla with Oreos, Hwoa picked chocolate with M&Ms, Lars picked strawberry with cherry bits inside, and Steve had a glass of lemonade with a slice of lemon on the glass.

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Asuka: What the hell do you want!?

Steve: Sorry for interrupting but, that's racist!

Asuka: No! You picked that!

Steve: I picked _lemon flavored_ ice-cream!

Yoshi: WTF? Lemon flavored ice-cream? Where do you get that from?

Steve: I don't know! Suki, please continue.

Asuka: Ok, Lili, are you ready? This is where you come in.

Lili: I'm ready. Is it really bad?

Asuka: Yes.

Lili: Then I'm not ready…

 _Flashback Resumes~_

Right near the ice-cream stand, the boys and girls sat down to enjoy their treats. All of a sudden, a white limo crashed into the stand, sending the owner flying. An old butler came out and rushed to open the door for a blonde girl with blue eyes and a white frilly dress.

The girl saw the destruction.

Lili: Sebastian! That's _another_ one! We need to get you new glasses.

Sebastian: My sincerest apologies Ms. Lili. You are free to go. What time do you want me to pick you up?

Lili: Um, I think I'll walk back. Thank you.

Sebastian bowed, got in the car, and drove off. He also accidently ran over a few people…

Lili sighed and walked over to the squad.

Lili: I've found you, Asuka Kazama. Now I will defeat you!

Asuka: Piss off Lili. I'm trying to enjoy my ice-cream with my friends.

Lili: How dare you! Come and fight me!

Asuka: No, get the fuck out of here.

Lili felt her anger build up.

Lili: I won't tell you again. Come so I can defeat you.

Asuka: Then don't ask me again! I said NO! How many times do I have to tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE?!

Lili: You only told me once! Fine! Then I guess I'll make you!

Lili grabbed Asuka's ice-cream and smashed it in her face.

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Asuka: Do you guys know what happened next? After that, I was K.O.'ed.

Jin: I know what happened. It mostly involved me and her…

 _Jin is now narrating the Flashback~_

Then, she flipped the table over, knocking Alisa, Xiao, and Lars over unconscious. The blonde girl turned to Steve, who was backing away. She snatched his ice-cream/lemonade and dumped it on his precious hair. She kicked him on the ground. Hwoa was next. She yanked his auburn hair and forced his to bite into his ice-cream, making his teeth and brain freeze.

Lili laughed sadistically as she turned to Jin.

Lili: I guess I'll hit 2 targets with one shot then, huh?

Jin: Why did you do that?

Lili: What do you mean 'why did I do that?' I did it to ruin your day. It was mostly meant for your stupid cousin, but you guys were in my way. Hey! That rhymed!

Jin: You have problems Emilie.

Lili: Shut up and don't call me that! Now it's time for me to beat you down! Prepare yourself!

She ran to him, posed for a strike to the head. Meanwhile, Jin calmly stood in his place. As soon as she was in reach, he sidestepped and tripped her. But before she could completely fall, Jin grabbed her and put her in a headlock.

She tried her hardest to escape his grip, but every time she struggled, he put more pressure on the headlock.

Lili: Dang it…get of…..of me…

Jin: Apologize to them. Now.

Lili: Are you….crazy?...No…..way!

Jin: I'll throw you in that lake over there if you don't.

Lili: No you won't! *coughs*

Jin: With the situation you're in, do you think I'm honestly joking?

Lili: …..Maybe…..Let…..of me….you're killing…..me.

Jin: Until you apologize, I won't let go.

Lili: NO! You… can't make me!

The raven haired male released a frustrated sigh and threw her over his shoulders. He began to stroll over to the lake.

Lili: Hey! What are you doing?!

Jin: I told you what I was going to do if you didn't apologize.

Lili: This is cruelty!

Jin: You're the one to talk.

Jin raises her and puts her directly above the lake.

Lili: Nooo! Put me down this instant!

Jin: Poor choice of words.

He drops her in the lake and walks away.

Lili: Screw you Jin Kazamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Flashback Pauses~_

Jin: Sorry Lili.

Lili: It's alright. What happened afterwards?

Jin: You let go over your damaged pride and apologized. You ended the rivalry, which today, you two are besties.

Asuka and Lili hug each other.

Jin: You made it up to everyone, and you became a nicer person thanks to me.

Lili: Huh?

Jin: I trained you. You opened up to me after a certain period of time, and then I understood how to make you not an asshole. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

Alisa: You can say that again.

Jin: I love you, Lili.

Lili: Aw, I love you more.

Jin: I love you most.

Lili: I love you to infinity.

Jin: I love you to infinity and beyond.

Lili: I love you to infinity and beyond and back.

Jin: Fine, you win….

Lili: Yay!

The couple gave each other a loving kiss.

Claudio: Get married already!

Shin: I know right! You guys are more lovey-dovey than your parents, Jin!

Jun: What?! We are lovey-dovey!

Shin: In the bedroom!

Jun blushed and turned away. She turned to Kaz.

Jun: You know that I love you, right?

Kaz: Of course, do you know that I will always and forever love you?

Jun smiled and kissed the handsome man. He encircled his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms to the back of his neck. They shared a passionate kiss.

She suddenly remembered something.

Jun: Where's Hwoarang and Lucky?

 _In the bathroom, 10 minutes ago~_

Lucky: Hwoa, I have something to tell you…Nya.

The Korean looked to the ground.

Hwoa: To be honest, I have something to tell you too…

Lucky: What is it?

Hwoa: This.

He grabbed her and smashed his lips onto hers.

Then he leaned her up against the wall. They remained like that for a little more than 10 minutes, until the door opened and revealed their surprising scene.

After a painfully tense moment….

Leo: Who else saw this coming? *raises her hand*

Everyone else in the room raised their hands as well, except Zafina.

 _ **Zafina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *catches her breath***_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*faints***_

 _ **~~~000~~~**_

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 10! Yay! We made it to 10 chapters! ^_^**

 **Just to let you know, I'm not making Zafina lesbian. She is more like obsessive perv for Lucky. Are those the same…..?**

 **I bet there are more O's in this chapter than the amount of words….which is 2k, by the way. THAT RHYMED! XD (2,201)**

 **I want you guys to let me know what to update next instead of going by the schedule! They are all fun to write, but I want you guys to decide for me! If you want me to go the schedule, tell me! ^_^**

 **~LOVE TO ALL!~**

 **~~CAT OUT!~~**


	11. AN

**A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! HELLO EVERYONE! I'M STILL ALIVE! Whoooo! It feels great to type again after so freaking looooong! XD**

 **Yeah, super long story short: I driven all the way down to Florida. Life, school, and a search for a computer got in the way of FanFiction! WAAAH! A pretty average excuse, but I'm back!**

 **I feel so stupid. Little did I know that a room full of computers was 100 steps away from me all this time! *Sigh***

 **I'll be updating soon…Not now, but it'll be a surprise when I do! I can tell you that the first one I will update will be this fic,** **Weird Tekken Adventures!** **Who else is hype for Tekken 7?! I sure am!**

 **One more thing: Is everyone okay after Hurricane Matthew? I'm fine, but others like Haiti (who can't catch a break when it comes to natural disasters) was pretty torn up.**

 **Be careful, especially with those creepy clowns lurking around!**

 **YAAY! ~LOVE TO ALL!~ ^_^**

 **~CAT OUT!~ ^_^**


End file.
